Angel
by jinkizu
Summary: Eine kleine Geschichte zur Serie Person of Interest.
1. Chapter 1

Angel

I am your shadow  
>I am your rain<br>I am your longing a little of your pain  
>I am red<br>I am blue  
>I am your angel<br>I am in you  
>Angel<br>Angel

I am your madness  
>I am your tears<br>I am your sadness  
>I am your fears<br>I am restless  
>I am your dreams<br>I am the moments in between  
>Angel<br>Angel

Der Text stammt von Sarah Brightman – Angel aus ihrem aktuellen Album Dreamchaser. Ihre Musik ist mir immer wieder Inspiration zum Schreiben.

Monoton nahm er die Bewegungen der U-Bahn wahr. Mit halbgeschlossenen Augen saß er da und ließ sich treiben. Er war zu spät. Aus den Falten seines schmutzigen Mantels zog er eine Flasche und nahm daraus einen tiefen Zug. Scharf brannte der Alkohol seine Kehle hinab. Niemals mehr würde er sie in die Arme schließen können. Wenn es jemals für ihn einen Grund zu leben gab, dann war sie es gewesen. Mit jeder Faser seines Herzens bedauerte er alles. Sie hatte die Hand nach ihm ausgestreckt und er war zu feige gewesen sie zu ergreifen. Was wäre gewesen, wenn …

Die Sonne stach ihm in seine geschlossenen Augen. Er war umhüllt von angenehmen Düften, von Wärme und einem tiefen Gefühl der Zufriedenheit. Eine warme Hand strich sanft über seine bloße Brust. Vollkommen unbekleidet lag er ausgestreckt zwischen weißen Lacken in einem Bett. Aber er war nicht alleine. „Ich wünschte wir könnten für immer hier bleiben.", wisperte sie in diesem Moment und presste ihren Mund auf seinen. Zärtlich erwiderte er den Kuss. Liebevoll umfing er sie mit seinen Armen, zog sie zu sich herab und rollte sich mit ihr herum sodass er auf ihr zu liegen kam.

„Ich liebe dich!", sagte er leise und verschloss erneut ihren Mund mit einem Kuss. Es war ihre gestohlene Zeit gewesen. Niemand wusste, dass sie gemeinsam auf Urlaub gefahren waren. Er hatte keine Familie mehr und ihre dachte sie wäre mit einer Freundin verreist. Es war die glücklichste Zeit seines ganzen Lebens gewesen und wenn er einen Wunsch freihätte, dann würde er genau zu diesem Augenblick zurückkehren wollen, um das alles noch einmal erleben zu dürfen. Um noch einmal bei ihr sein zu können.

Die U-Bahn hielt. Es war späte Nacht und außer ihm befand sich niemand im Abteil. Er saß nur hier und fuhr nirgendwo hin. Er hatte kein Ziel mehr. Kurz hob er den Kopf und betrachtete die Lichter an der Haltestelle. Schnell sah er wieder weg. Es war viel zu hell und grell hier. Er mochte das Licht nicht mehr. Vor langer Zeit hatte er die Sonne für die Dunkelheit getauscht. Ein schlechter Tausch. Die U-Bahn fuhr wieder los und dankbar umschloss ihn gedämpftes Licht. Müde ließ er sein Kinn auf seine Brust sinken. In seinen Armen hielt er immer noch die Flasche. Eigentlich machte er sich nichts aus Alkohol. Er trank ihn nur um sich zu betäuben. Nur leider ließ die Wirkung viel zu schnell wieder nach. John wünschte er könnte für immer im Zustand gnädiger Vergessenheit verbringen.

„John! Ich bins, Jessica! Ich … ich weiß gar nicht ob du diese Nachricht bekommst, aber ich brauche deine Hilfe!" Sie hatte bei diesem Anruf geweint. Schon alleine, dass sie ihn anrief hätte ihn dazu bewegen müssen alles stehen und liegen zu lassen um zu ihr zu eilen, aber er hatte zuerst seinen Auftrag für die CIA beendet und hatte sich danach frei genommen. Nur leider war es da schon zu spät gewesen. Ein frisches Grab und einer tiefen Leere in seinem Herzen war alles was er vorfand. Das war alles was ihm geblieben war. Obwohl, nicht ganz. Es gab noch etwas was ihn antrieb. Hass. Kaum hatte er den ersten Schmerz überwunden, versuchte er herauszufinden, was mit ihr passiert war. Jessica war bei einem Unfall ums Leben gekommen, so schien es. Doch der Bericht belehrte ihn rasch eines besseren. Er lass zwei Dinge zwischen den Zeilen. Ihr Tod war auf keinen Fall ein Unfall gewesen und der Täter war niemand geringerer als ihr Mann. Getrieben von brennender Wut hatte er sich auf die Suche nach ihm gemacht und ihn auch gefunden.

„Hast du was zu trinken?", blaffte ihn ein Junge großschnäuzig an und riss ihm die Flasche aus den Händen. Der Junge verspottete ihn und verachtete ihn, aber das alles prallte ungehört an ihm ab. Erst als er es wagte nach ihm zugreifen, übernahmen die ihm jahrelang antrainierten Instinkte die Oberhand. Mit einem gekonnten Griff zwang er ihn in die Knie und mit ihm auch seine drei anderen Freunde. Einige üble Schläge bekam auch er ab, aber spürte sie nicht.

Später, wenn er in den Spiegel blickte, würde er eine Blessur an der linken Augenbraue und auch an der linken Wange entdecken. Doch zuerst wurde er verhaftet und auf ein New Yorker Polizeirevier gebracht. Detektiv Cater, eine dunkelhäutige und wenn sie nicht so streng guckte, bestimmt attraktive Frau. Nicht das sich John groß darüber Gedanken machte. Gerade hielt sie ihm einen Vortrag über seine Leichtsinnigkeit. Sie dachte er wäre in Gefahr gewesen. Einer ihrer Kollegen brachte ihr die Videoaufzeichnung aus der U-Bahn. Was sie sah belehrte sie rasch eines besseren, aber es war zu spät. Sein Anwalt hatte den Obdachlosen, für den sie John gehalten hatte, bereits abgeholt. Dieser John Reese war nicht einfach nur ein Obdachloser. Dieser hatte Kampfausbildung genossen und zwar eine vom feinsten. Das konnte sie an der Art, wie er sich zu verteidigen wusste, klar erkennen.

Tief atmete er die frische Luft außerhalb des Polizeireviers ein. Ein Wagen stand für ihn bereit. John wurde von drei Männern zu diesem Wagen eskortiert. Auf seine Frage was sie mit ihm vorhatten, wurde ihm schlicht erklärt sie würden ihn zu ihrem Arbeitgeber bringen. Jenem mysteriösen Mann, der für seine Befreiung gesorgt hatte. Denn dieser war es gewesen, der ihm den Anwalt geschickt hatte. Neugierig stieg er in das Auto, ein schwarzer Luxuswagen, und ließ sich in die weichen Polster fallen. Erschöpft schloss er die Augen. Ihm war es egal wohin sie ihn brachten. Falls sie ihn töten wollten, hätten sie das bestimmt bereits getan. Müde überließ er sich seinen Erinnerungen. Erinnerungen denen er weder entkommen konnte noch wollte. Jessica - das letzte Mal als er sie sah … sie war so wunderschön gewesen.

„John!" Überraschung lag in ihrer Stimme, als sie ihn sah. Welch merkwürdiger Zufall brachte sie beide zugleich auf denselben Flugplatz? Ungläubig starrte er sie an. Mit ihr hatte er hier bestimmt nicht gerechnet. „Was machst du hier?", fragte sie ihn und er konnte in ihrem Blick erkennen, dass sie sich freute ihn zu sehen. Genauso sehr wie er. Bei ihrem Anblick wurde ihm klar wie sehr er sie noch immer liebte. Zu gerne wäre er mit ihr noch immer zusammen, aber er konnte nicht von ihr verlangen auf ihn zu warten. Leute waren an ihn herangetreten. Männer von der CIA, welche nicht mehr auf der Gehaltsliste standen und auch sonst nirgendwo auftauchten. Man bot ihm einen besonderen Job an. Einen der es ihm unmöglich machte irgendwelche Beziehungen aufrecht zu halten. Einen Job der es ihm verbot Freundschaften zu pflegen und schon gar nicht eine Liebe wie er sie für Jessica empfand. Ihr gegenüber zu stehen machte ihm klar, was er alles aufgegeben hatte.

„Verlobt?" Er hatte ihr nicht zugehört. Nur dieses eine Wort schreckte ihn aus seinen Überlegungen. „Ja! Ich … werde heiraten!" Leicht verlegen hob sie ihre Hand und ließ ihn ihren Verlobungsring sehen. „Glückwunsch!", brachte er mühsam über die Lippen. Er sollte sich für sie freuen. Sie hatte verdient glücklich zu sein. Sie hatte einen Mann verdient, der sie auf Händen trug und immer für sie da war. Jemanden wie diesen Peter – er war ein Glückpilz und er beneidete ihn jetzt schon. Nachdenklich biss sie sich auf die Lippen. Ein Zeichen, dass sie mit sich rang. Sie hatten immer noch Gefühle füreinander. „Sag mir, dass ich warten soll und ich werde es tun, John!" Flehend blickte sie zu ihm hoch und nur zu gerne hätte er ihr diesen Wunsch erfüllt, aber er konnte es nicht. Mit Tränen in den Augen wandte sie sich ab und eilte davon. Er sah hinter ihr her unfähig sich zu bewegen. „Warte!", brachte er lediglich leise über die Lippen. Er sollte sie nie wieder sehen.

Der Wagen hielt und einer der Männer öffnete ihm die Tür. Nahe einer Brücke am Ufer des Hudson Rivers stand ein Mann. Langsam ging er auf ihn zu und blieb an seiner Seite stehen. „Danke für den Anwalt!", sagte er schlicht. „Mr. Reese ich habe ein Angebot … man könnte es auch eine Art Job nennen … für Sie!" John runzelte die Stirn. „Sie kennen mich nicht und wissen auch nichts über mich und dennoch bieten Sie mir einen Job an?" Der Mann drehte sich ihm zu und sah ihm in die Augen. „Ich weiß, dass John Reese nicht Ihr richtiger Name ist, Sie diesen aber bevorzugen. Sie haben für den CIA gearbeitet, bis Sie sich entschlossen es nicht mehr zu tun. Seitdem gelten Sie als, wie soll ich es am besten ausdrücken, verschollen!" John steckte seine Hände in die Taschen seines schmutzigen, grauen Mantels und blickte über den Fluss.

„Verraten Sie mir ihren Namen?" Er betrachtete den Mann an seiner Seite genauer. Dieser war kleiner als er selbst. Außerdem war ihm schon aufgefallen, dass er mehr das linke Bein belastete. John vermutete eine alte Verletzung am rechten Bein. Vielleicht auch am Rücken. Er trug eine dicke Brille, dahinter lagen kluge Augen. Sein Anzug war von schlichter Elleganz. Er konnte ihm einen Anwalt schicken, der Wagen, mit dem er ihn abholen ließ, war neu und dazu sein Anzug, sagten John, dass dieser Geld besaß. Vermutlich sogar sehr viel. „Herold Finch!", stellte sich der andere vor. Herold Finch dieser Name war so echt wie John Reese. „Ich habe da eine spezielle Sache um die ich mich kümmere und ich brauche jemanden mit Ihren Fähigkeiten!" Fragend sah John zu Herold. „Fähigkeiten?", hakte er nach. „Fähigkeiten die Sie auf Grund ihrer Ausbildung erworben haben. Fähigkeiten die es ihnen möglich machen einzugreifen. Ich habe mich über Sie genau erkundigt, Mr. Reese!", sagte Finch erklärend und dennoch wusste John noch immer nicht was Finch von ihm wollte.

„Wer sind Sie?", fragte Peter ihn. Er war in das Haus von Peter und Jessica Arndt eingedrungen. Er hatte sich genau umgesehen. Sah Fotos von ihr. Eines nahm er in die Hand. Es sah aus als wäre es kurz vor ihrem Tod entstanden. Hier hatte sie gelebt. Hatte gelacht und auch geweint und sie hatte Angst. Angst vor Peter. „Ich bin der Mann der sie, in der Hoffnung das sie jemand besseren findet, verlassen hat. Jemanden der für sie da ist, wenn sie ihn braucht. Jemand wie Sie. Aber vielleicht können Sie es mir erklären!", erwiderte John gepresst. Nur schwer konnte er sich beherrschen. Am liebsten hätte er Arndt einfach getötet.

„Erklären was?" Irritiert betrachtete Arndt ihn. „Kennen Sie dieses Gefühl, das Sie empfinden, wenn Sie den einen Menschen gefunden haben? Den einen Menschen der Sie zu etwas besonderen, besseren macht? Und wenn dir dieser Mensch genommen wird, was bleibt dann von dir?" Das war eine Frage die ihm Arndt nie beantwortet hatte. Dieser konnte es nicht mehr, dafür hatte er gesorgt. Kurz überkam ihn tiefe Befriedigung. Aber diese Empfindung hielt nicht lange an und wich beinahe wieder sofort jenem schmerzhaften Gefühl, dass ihn, seit er an ihrem Grab war, von nun an für immer begleiten würde. Freudig war er zu ihrem Arbeitsplatz geeilt, in der Hoffnung ihr schon bald wieder gegenüber zu stehen. Betroffen sah ihn ihre Arbeitskollegin an. Da fühlte er es bereits, bevor er die Worte aus ihrem Munde hörte. „Sie wissen es noch nicht? Es tut mir so leid, aber Jessica ist tot!" Jedes mal wieder traf es ihn wie ein Keulenschlag, wenn nur daran dachte.

„Mr. Reese, sehen Sie diese Frau dort drüben?" Herold Finch hatte ihn am nächsten Tag förmlich überfallen. Er fand sich an sein Bett gefesselt. In seinem leicht benebelten Zustand, diese Wirkung hatte eine ganze Flasche Whiskey auf ihn, nahm er den heftigen Streit zuerst, der aus dem Nebenzimmer kam, nur unterschwellig wahr. Doch plötzlich Drangen die Hilferufe einer Frau deutlich in sein Bewusstsein. Dort drüben war eine Frau in Schwierigkeiten.

Der Mann der bei ihr war, versuchte sie, dem Lärm nach zu urteilen, umzubringen und er war hier festgebunden und konnte nichts tun. Als er sich endlich losgerissen hatte, waren ihre Schreie verstummt. John lief ins Nachbarzimmer und fand … Finch. Er hatte ihm eine Aufnahme vorgespielt. Es war nicht echt gewesen. „Für diese Frau kam ich zu spät. Ihr Mann hat sie getötet. Das ist es was Sie für mich tun sollten." Schön langsam verstand John was Finch von ihm wollte. Er sollte Verbrechen, besser gesagt Morde, bevor sie stattfanden, verhindern. Gab es das? Konnte jemand von Verbrechen wissen, bevor sie passierten?

Herold Finch konnte es offensichtlich und deshalb befanden sie sich nun mitten im Zentrum von New York an einer belebten Kreuzung. Finch zeigte ihm eine junge, attraktive Frau. Schon bald, sollte sie seiner Meinung nach, in großen Schwierigkeiten stecken. Entweder weil jemand versuchte sie zu töten, oder sie jemanden umbringen wollte. Selbst Finch konnte das nicht genau sagen. Finch war eindeutig ein merkwürdiger Kauz. Vermutlich sollte er ihn ob seinem Reichtum als exzentrisch bezeichnen. John folgte der Frau und dachte die ganze Zeit über an Jessica.

Was wäre gewesen, wenn Finch über ihr Schicksal bescheid gewusst hätte? Hätte er es verhindern können? Diese Fragen zermürbten ihn, wusste er doch, dass sie … sinnlos waren. Sie kam nicht mehr zurück, egal wie sehr er es sich auch wünschte. Ein Sonnenstrahl stahl sich durch seine Erinnerungen. Es war ihr Lächeln, das ihn von innen wärmte und ihm Kraft gab. Ihr hatte er nicht mehr helfen können, aber vielleicht konnte er das für andere tun und Finch bot ihm dazu die Möglichkeit.

Unwillkürlich richtete er seinen Blick hinauf zum Himmel. Er hatte das sichere Gefühl, dass sie dort oben war und ihn beobachtete. Sie war sein Engel und er hatte nicht vor sie ein weiteres mal zu enttäuschen. Entschlossen folgte er der Frau, die Finch ihm gezeigt, in der festen Absicht sie zu retten. Bei ihr würde er nicht versagen, dass versprach er im Stillen Jessica.


	2. Chapter 2

Vielen lieben Dank für die Reviews, Markath und J2CaReese! Ich hoffe, Euch gefällt auch das nächste Kapitel.

lg jinkizu

Zoe fühlte wie ihr die Kälte den Rücken hoch kroch. Nicht oft im Leben passierte ihr das. Sie war es normalerweise die die Fäden zog und die auch immer einen Trumpf im Ärmel hatte. Doch hier alleine in der Dunkelheit auf einer einsamen Landstraße, hatte sie nichts außer dem dünnen, kurzen Kleid, das sie am Körper trug, bei sich. Nervös holte sie Luft.

Sie erwartetet hier einen Kunden. Ein neuer Auftrag. Ein lukrativer Auftrag. Der anonyme Anrufe bat sie kurz nach Mitternacht hier auf ihn zu warten und er nannte ihr eine Summe. Eine schöne Summe für ihre Dienste. Zoe Morgan war jemand der Dinge beschaffen konnte und der sehr viele Dinge wusste. Sie war ihm Besitzt von vielen kleinen, vielleicht auf den ersten Blick unbedeutend erscheinenden Informationen. Sie war jemand der Wissen kaufte und verkaufte und zwar an jene die es sich leisten konnten. So verdiente sie ihr Geld.

Natürlich war ihr Job nicht ungefährlich. Sie war dadurch schon oft in brenzlige Situationen geraten. Einmal hätte sie es beinahe nicht geschafft, wenn ihr nicht ein edler Ritter zur Hilfe geeilt wäre. So nannte sie ihn insgeheim. John Reese – was für ein außergewöhnlicher Mensch. Es gab nur noch sehr wenige Menschen denen sie Respekt zollte.

Ihr Job barg Nebenwirkungen, und das war eine davon. Wenn man in die Abgründe der Menschen blickte und ihre Geheimnisse enttarnte und dabei feststellte, dass selbst das reinste Herz bei näherer Betrachtung mit schwarzen Flecken übersät war, spätestens dann hörte man auf an die Menschen zu glauben. John Reese war weiß Gott kein Heiliger, eher davon meilenweit entfernt, doch er spielte nicht und belog sie nicht. Er mochte ein Killer sein, aber er war bis ins Mark grundehrlich. Und er war jemand der sehr großes Leid in sich trug.

Sie konnte es sehen. Es stand deutlich in seinen Augen geschrieben, dass jemand sein Herz verletzt hatte. Sie verstand ihn nur zu gut, denn auch sie hatte auf die harte Tour lernen müssen, dass das Leben nur so viel zu bieten hatte, wie man sich einfach nahm. Plötzlich tauchten aus der Ferne Scheinwerfer auf. Scheinbar kam ihre mysteriöse Verabredung doch noch. Zoe stellte sich an den Straßenrand und wartete. Neben ihr hielt der Wagen.

Eine schwarze Limousine ohne Kennzeichen. Das schürte nicht gerade ihr Vertrauen. Wachsam blickte sie auf die getönten Scheiben. Man konnte nicht erkennen ob sich eine Person oder mehrere im Wagen befanden. Die Scheibe wurde heruntergelassen und eine Hand die einen Umschlag hielt erschien in der Öffnung.

„Das ist ihr Auftrag! Enttäuschen Sie uns nicht!", sagte eine männliche Stimme. Das Gesicht dazu konnte sie immer noch nicht sehen. Zoe nahm den Umschlag an sich. Die Scheibe wurde wieder geschlossen und der Wagen entfernte sich. Fragend blickte sie ihm hinterher.

Irgendwie hatte sie dabei kein gutes Gefühl und ihre innere Stimme warnte sie davor diesen Auftrag anzunehmen. Kurz überlegte sie auf diese zu hören, doch dann riss sie entschlossen den Umschlag auf und wusste das es die falsche Entscheidung war, sobald sie den Inhalt sah.

Die Daten lügten nicht. Auch wenn Finch sie zum wiederholten Mal kontrollierte, es blieb die gleiche Nummer. Eine Nummer mit der er nicht gerechnet hatte, oder vielleicht doch, nur nicht so bald. Wie kam diese Nummer nur in das System?

„Guten Morgen, Finch!", rief in diesem Moment Reese ihm von der Tür her zu. Schnell klickte er die Nummer fort. John sollte sie nicht sehen.

„Gibt es eine neue Nummer?" Gemütlich schlenderte John auf Finch Schreibtisch zu. In der einen Hand hielt er einen Becher Kaffee in der anderen eine braune Tüte. So wie Herold ihn einschätzte befanden sich darin Donuts.

„Nein, Mr. Reese, es gibt keine neue Nummer! Sie haben heute frei!" Finch erhob sich von seinem Stuhl und humpelte hinüber zu seinen Büchern.

„Da wir keine neue Nummer haben, werde ich den heutigen Tag mit Lesen verbringen. Sie haben sicher auch irgendetwas zu tun, nehme ich an?"

Herold war kein Dummkopf. Aus John Reese würde er nur so viel herausbekommen, wie dieser zuließ, aber vielleicht konnte er ihn mit dieser harmlos verpackten Frage ködern. Wer weiß. Zwischen ihnen hatte sich, bedingt durch ihre außergewöhnliche Zusammenarbeit, so eine Art Vertrauen entwickelt.

„Nein, eigentlich nicht!", erwiderte dieser knapp und nippte dann an seinem Kaffee.

„Jedenfalls, wenn Sie mich jetzt entschuldigen wollen – ich würde es begrüßen alleine zu sein!" Mit diesen Worten setzte Herold John praktisch vor die Tür. Gleichgültig zuckte John mit den Schultern und verließ die alte Bibliothek die Herold als Büro diente.

Draußen warf er den Kaffee und die Tüte unbeachtet in einen Mülleimer. Herold verschwieg ihm etwas und er würde herausfinden was es war. Bevor er weiter darüber nachdenken konnte, lenkte ihn das Klingeln seines Telefons ab. Auf dem Display stand Zoes Name. Sie hatten sich lange nicht gesehen, also was wollte sie von ihm?

„Detektiv Carter, ich fürchte unser gemeinsamer Freund steckt in Schwierigkeiten!", bellte Finch, sobald Carter abgehoben hatte, in den Hörer.

„Was meinen Sie damit in Schwierigkeiten?", hakte diese nach.

„Ich befürchte jemand könnte versuchen ihn umzubringen!", kam es dramatisch von Finch.

„Und das wundert Sie?", erwiderte Carter trocken. Es war nur eine Frage der Zeit gewesen. Reese war zu vielen Menschen auf die Füße getreten und nun sollte er dafür den Preis bezahlen.

„Wissen Sie auch wer?"

„Ich befürchte nicht, Detektiv! Es gibt leider zu viele die dafür in Frage kämen!", sagte Herold und warf sich bereits seinen Mantel über. Es war schwierig, wenn nicht sogar unmöglich, aber er wollte versuchen John zu folgen.

„Ja, von Elias angefangen, über das FBI und nicht zu vergessen seine Freunde vom CIA! Die Liste ist lang!"

Tief holte Carter Luft. Sie hätte Reese damals, als sie ihn kennenlernte, einsperren und nie wieder rauslassen sollen. Er und Finch brachten ihr nur Ärger ein.

„Wo ist er jetzt?" Ihr blieb nichts anderes übrig, als sich unbemerkt an seine Fersen zu heften. Finch nannte ihr die Adresse und bevor er auflegen konnte stellte sie ihm noch eine letzte Frage, auf diese sie aber die Antwort bereits ahnte.

„Weiß er davon?"

„Nein ich habe ihm nichts gesagt!"

Sie konnte sich denken, warum Finch geschwiegen hatte. So wie sie Reese einschätzte, wäre dieser sofort losgelaufen und hätte seinen Killer auf eigene Faust gesucht und gestellt. Jedenfalls wäre das ihr Plan, wenn es um sie gehen würde. Entschlossen machte sie sich auf den Weg. John zu folgen war keine leichte Aufgabe, wie sie in der Vergangenheit schon oft feststellen durfte, aber diesmal hatte sie den Vorteil ihn zu kennen.

Er blickte durch die Scheibe des kleinen, beschaulichen Café. Sie saß gelassen und unbekümmert an einen der Tische. Es gab, außer ihr, nur wenige Gäste. Eine ältere Frau mit ihrem Hund und ein verliebtes Pärchen. Verträumt hielten sie sich an den Händen und außer ihnen beiden schien nichts mehr auf der Welt für sie zu existieren. Sie war blond so wie Jessica, das war aber auch schon die einzige Gemeinsamkeit, die die beiden verband und doch reichte es um ihn schmerzhaft an seinen Verlust zu erinnern. Leicht schüttelte er sich um diese Erinnerung zu verbannen und betrat das Lokal.

„Zoe Morgan, was ist so dringend, dass ich sofort herkommen musste?"

Zoe sah mit gefasster Miene zu ihm hoch.

„Ich schulde dir was und nur deshalb bin ich hier!" Sie warf den Umschlag auf den Tisch und wartete. John nahm ihr gegenüber Platz. Misstrauisch beäugte er den Umschlag.

„Was ist das?" Zoe verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Sieh es dir an!", forderte sie ihn auf.

Langsam zog er den Umschlag zu sich und öffnete ihn. Er zog ein Foto heraus. Darauf war er abgebildet. Es musste irgendwann kürzlich entstanden sein. Der Hintergrund war eindeutig New York und außerdem erkannte er den Anzug den er darauf trug. Finch hatte ihm diesen geschenkt und meinte damit würde er etwas seriöse wirken und weniger wie ein Auftragskiller aussehen. Damals hatte er darüber geschmunzelt, doch gerade war ihm nicht zum Lachen.

„Was hat das zu bedeuten?", fragte er sie.

„Jemand hat mich damit beauftragt dich zu finden!", erwiderte Zoe.

„Weiß jemand von deiner Verbindung zu mir?"

Schweigend schüttelte Zoe ihren Kopf. „Ich denke nicht.", antwortete sie knapp. In diesem Moment klingelte ihr Telefon. Alarmierend sah sie auf John, als sie die Nummer auf dem Display erkannte.

„Vielen Dank, Mrs. Morgan! Sie haben uns sehr geholfen!" Bleich legte sie auf.

„Sie sind hier!", wisperte sie und schluckte schwer.

Verdammt er hätte es wissen müssen. Mit seiner Verletzung schaffte er es nicht Reese zu folgen. Schon nach wenigen Straßen hatte er ihn aus den Augen verloren. Schwer atmend stand er am Gehsteig und verfluchte seinen verletzten Rücken, der es ihm unmöglich machte schnell zu laufen. Früher war er gerne zur Entspannung ein paar Kilometer gerannt, doch nach jenem schicksalhaften Tag war das unmöglich geworden. Neben ihm hielt ein Wagen.

„Steigen Sie ein!", bellte Carter ihm zu.

„Wo haben Sie ihn verloren?"

Er deutete in die Richtung und Carter fuhr los. „Seine Nummer also!", sagte sie trocken.

„Ich befürchte ja!", erwiderte Herold. Er machte sich Sorgen. Große Sorgen. Auch wenn er Reese nichts über sich erzählt hatte, so war dieser dennoch sein bester Freund.

„Ich habe noch beobachtet, wie er telefonierte, bevor er verschwand."

„Mit wem wissen Sie nicht rein zufällig?" Carter kannte seine Vorliebe für das Abhören irgendwelcher Telefone, einschließlich dem ihrigen.

„Nun ich ...", begann Finch zerknirscht. Bis vor kurzem hatte er Reese Telefon noch abgehört, aber dann bekam er doch so etwas wie Gewissensbisse und unterließ es.

„Sagen Sie es nicht. Ausgerechnet sein Telefon blieb von ihren Bespitzelungen verschont!"

„Nun, wenn Sie es so ausdrücken möchten, dann wohl ja!" Carter warf ihm einen tadelnden Blick zu. Schweigend fuhren sie weiter.

„Wenn wir ihn nicht bald finden, werden Sie ihn anrufen müssen!", befahl ihm Carter.

„Mr. Reese, würden Sie so freundlich sein und mit uns kommen?" Diese Bitte wurde mit dem Lauf einer Pistole im Rücken von John zusätzlich noch unterstrichen.

„Wenn man mich so freundlich bittet, wie soll ich da widerstehen können?" , kam es spöttisch von John. Langsam erhob er sich. Woher die Männer kamen, konnte er nicht sagen. Er hatte die Tür nicht eine Sekunde aus den Augen gelassen. Vermutlich hatten sie sich in der Küche des Café versteckt.

„Diese Einladung schließt auch Sie mit ein, Mrs. Morgan!", richtete der Entführer seine Worte höflich an Zoe.

„Wie es aussieht dürfen wir gemeinsam einen Ausflug machen!", sagte Zoe gespielt fröhlich und erhob sich ebenfalls. Gerade wie John auf den Ausgang zugehen wollte, hielt ihn der Mann in seinem Rücken auf.

„Nicht hier lang, sondern nach hinten!" Dort ging es durch die Küche hindurch auf den Hinterausgang zu. Ein weiterer Mann und ein schwarzer Van erwartete sie dort.

„Wenn ich bitten darf?" Der Entführer hielt ihnen die Hintertür des Wagens auf. Zoe kletterte als erste, dicht gefolgt von John, hinein.

„Wohin bringen Sie uns?", fragte John ihn bevor dieser die Tür zuschlug.

„Es gibt da jemanden, der Sie unbedingt sprechen möchte!", erwiderte der Mann geheimnisvoll und schloss die Tür.

Im Wagen war es stockdunkel und es drangen auch kaum Geräusche von außen zu ihnen. Sie konnten nur spüren, dass der Wagen sich in Bewegung setzte.

„Zoe?" Fragend tastete John mit der Hand nach ihr und fühlte kurz darauf ihre Finger.

„Alles in Ordnung?", fragte er und umschloss ihre Hand.

„Mir geht es gut!", erwiderte sie, aber das war gelogen, denn er konnte spüren, dass sie Angst hatte. Zoe Morgan war knallhart, nach außen. Nur in ihrem Herzen war immer noch das freundliche, kleine Mädchen von früher, dass große Träume hatte, auch wenn sie das niemals zugeben würde.

Irgendwie bewunderte er sie. Sie wirkte so zart, beinahe zerbrechlich, aber wenn es darauf ankam war sie ein unüberwindbare Felsen in der Brandung. Schön und klug eine seltenen Kombination, doch sie vereinigte beides in sich. John mochte Zoe sehr gerne.

„Weißt du wer diese Männer sind und was sie von mir wollen?"

Stumm schüttelte Zoe ihren Kopf, erst dann wurde ihr bewusst, dass John es nicht sehen konnte.

„Ich kenne Sie nicht. Ich wurde nur von Ihnen beauftragt dich zu finden. Bis gerade eben wusste ich nicht einmal wie sie aussehen!", gestand sie ihm leise. John zog sein Handy. Kein Empfang. Das hatte er bereits befürchtet. Wie gerne hätte er jetzt Finch angerufen. Dieser konnte ihn finden. Immerhin hatte er es schon einmal geschafft.

„Tja, irgendetwas wollen sie von uns, denn sonst hätten sie uns längst umgebracht!" Innig hoffte Zoe das John damit recht behielt, aber leider glaubte sie nicht daran. Jemand wollte es sich schlicht nicht nehmen lassen John persönlich hinzurichten, da war sie sich ganz sicher.

Könnte sie es ertragen John sterben zu sehen? Plötzlich fühlte sie wie sich Tränen in ihren Augen bildeten und unbewusst drückte sie seine Hand fester. Sie schwor sich alles zu tun um ihn zu retten und nicht nur deshalb, weil sie es ihm schuldig war.


	3. Chapter 3

3

„Mrs. Morgan, ich habe Sie beauftragt, weil es hieß sie wären die Beste! Zu meinem Bedauern musste ich feststellen, dass es sich dabei offensichtlich um eine Lüge handelte."

Ihr Gegenüber faltete seine Hände im Schoss und gab sich täuschend gelassen. Sie kannte diesen Mann nicht. Zoe hatte ihn nie zuvor gesehen, also warum hatte ausgerechnet er sie entführt? Vor ihr auf dem Boden lagen ihr und Johns Handy. Jemand war, um ganz sicher zu gehen das diese niemals wieder einen Ton von sich gaben, mit einem breiten Absatz mitten darauf getreten. Ihr und Johns Telefon waren somit unbrauchbar.

„Wieso? Haben Sie ihn in Gewahrsam oder nicht? Und haben Sie es mir zu verdanken, oder nicht?"

Zoe nahm auf dem weißen Ledersofa Platz. Ihr Gastgeber saß auf einem alten, mit kostbaren Stoff bezogenen Stuhl. Das Haus, in das er sie gebracht hatte, all die Möbel darin und auch die Kleidung des Mannes, deutenden an, dass er sehr viel Geld besaß.

Sie hätte zu gerne einen Blick durch ein Fenster nach draußen geworfen, um festzustellen im welchen Teil der Stadt sie sich befand, aber das wusste ihr Entführer zu verhindern. Es gab in dem großen Raum in dem sie sich befand eine breite Fensterfront, jedoch waren, um neugierigen Blicken zu entgehen, die Jalousien geschlossen worden.

„Da wäre jetzt nur noch die Kleinigkeit mit meiner Bezahlung. Wenn ich bitten darf … ich habe noch anderes zu tun!" Zoe blickte abwartend auf den Mann.

Sein Gesicht hätte man vielleicht als schön bezeichnen können, wäre es nicht gerade durch den tiefempfundenen Hass, der scheinbar in ihm gärte, entstellt. Aber vielleicht war er auch einfach nur verrückt. Auf jeden Fall musste sie von hier fortkommen. Man hatte sie, sobald sie in diesem Haus angekommen waren, von John getrennt.

„Mrs. Morgan, Sie glauben doch wohl nicht ernsthaft, dass ich Ihnen diesen Blödsinn, den Sie von sich gegeben haben, abkaufe? Sie haben versucht Mr. Reese zu warnen. Zu schade, dass meine Leute Sie, ohne ihr wissen, beobachtet haben. So konnte Ihr erbärmlicher Versuch vereitelt werden! Der einzige Grund, warum Sie noch am Leben sind, ist der, dass ich vielleicht noch für Sie Verwendung haben könnte.", erwiderte er und gab seinen Männern ein kaum sichtbares Zeichen. Zoe wurde links und rechts am Arm gepackt und in die Höhe gezogen.

„Bringt Sie zu unserem Freund!", befahl er ihnen.

Unruhig schritt er in dem kleinen, fensterlosen Raum auf und ab. Über ihn brannte eine Neonlampe und warf auf den spärlich möblierten Raum ein kaltes Licht. Die Wände waren grau getüncht und so lag für ihn die Vermutung nahe, das es sich bei seinem Verlies um einen Kellerraum handelte. Leider gab dieser Raum sonst nicht viel her. Dieser gab ihm keinerlei Aufschluss wo er sich befand, oder bei wem es sich seinem Entführer handelte.

Er war nicht nur in den letzten Monaten einigen Menschen gewaltig auf die Füße getreten, sondern auch in seinem Leben davor. Es gab so viele, die darauf warteten ihn fallen zu sehen. Wahrscheinlich hatte er sogar verdient, was immer man ihm an Strafen angedeihen lassen wollte. Aber bevor er starb, wollte er zumindest wissen, wer seinen Tod wollte und wofür er sterben sollte.

Leider hatte man ihm, bevor man ihn in diesen Raum steckte, sein Telefon weggenommen. Finch hätte ihm helfen können. Andererseits war es vielleicht besser so. Da er nicht wusste, wer ihn entführt hatte und er nicht sagen konnte wie gefährlich dieser war. Sicher würde sich dieser früher, oder später ihm widmen und dann würde er auch wissen wo er war. Die Tür wurde geöffnet und man stieß Zoe zu ihm in den kleinen Raum. Er schaffte es sie aufzufangen, ehe sie zu Boden stürzen konnte.

„Was ist passiert?" Die Männer waren fort. Scheinbar wollte sich noch niemand mit ihm unterhalten. Vielleicht ging es auch gar nicht um ihn, sondern um Zoe.

„Dieser Mann hasst dich, mehr als alles andere auf dieser Welt!", brachte sie stockend über die Lippen.

„Egal was du ihm angetan hast, er will dich dafür tausendmal büssen lassen." Sie hatte den Wahnsinn in den Augen des anderen gesehen.

„Warum bist du noch hier, wenn er nur mich will?" Zoe trat ein paar Schritte von ihm fort. „Er denkt, ich habe ihn an dich verraten!", erwiderte sie knapp.

„Und?"

„Er hat recht!"

John nickte leicht mit dem Kopf.

„Ich habe es mir fast gedacht. Ganz sicher war ich mir nicht, aber ich bin froh, dass du mir helfen und mich warnen wolltest!" Er streckte seine Hand nach ihr aus und ohne zögern griff sie danach.

„Wir kommen hier raus, dass verspreche ich dir!", sagte er mit fester Stimme. Niemals wieder würde er verlieren.

„Verdammt!", fluchte Finch leise vor sich hin.

Sie hatten ihn verloren. Selbst von seinem Handy erhielt er kein Signal mehr. Entweder Reese befand sich an einem Ort ohne Empfang, oder er hatte sein Telefon ganz ausgeschaltet. Egal aus welchem Grund auch immer, Finch befürchtete das Schlimmste.

„Wir werden ihn finden!", gab sich Carter zuversichtlich, obwohl auch sie ratlos war. Die Stadt war einfach zu groß um in ihr einen einzelnen Mann zu finden. Wo nur sollten sie mit ihrer Suche beginnen?

„Am besten bringe ich Sie in ihr Büro zurück. Vielleicht spuckt Ihr Computer etwas Brauchbares aus?", schlug sie vor. „Ich selbst werde mich mal auf der Straße umhören. Irgendjemand muss etwas wissen!"

Finch beschloss, sobald er in seinem Büro war, Fusco anzurufen. Es war gut möglich, dass gerade er mit seinen dubiosen Kontakten bereits etwas wusste. Immerhin hatte dieser gute Verbindungen zu den schlimmsten und korruptesten Polizisten von der ganzen Stadt. Mit einigen war er sogar recht gut befreundet.

Ein Umstand der ihn zuweilen mit Sorge erfüllte, denn es war gut möglich, dass er sich eines Tages gegen Reese und ihn wenden würde. Nur Reese hatte ein beinahe unerschütterliches Vertrauen zu Fusco. Er konnte nur hoffen, dass dieser damit richtig lag. Jedenfalls musste er herausfinden, was mit Reese passiert war. Wo war er hingegangen und warum war er nicht erreichbar?

Es gab also einen neuen Spieler in ihrer Stadt. Er war vor einer Woche aufgetaucht und hatte sich sogleich auf die Suche nach dem Mann im Anzug gemacht. Dieser schreckte auch nicht vor Elias zurück. Auch an ihn versuchte er heranzutreten um an Informationen über den Aufenthalt von Reese zu bekommen. Schließlich hatte ihn irgendjemand an Zoe Morgan verwiesen.

Mrs. Morgan war in gewiesen Kreisen berühmt dafür alles was gebraucht wurde beschaffen zu können und zwar Dinge die sich am Rande der Legalität befanden. Wenn sie Zoe Morgan fand, dann bekam sie vielleicht einen Hinweis darauf wo John war. Zoe Morgan könnte der Schlüssel sein. Und Carter wusste wer sie aufspüren konnte.

Mrs. Morgan nutze, um an ihre Informationen ran zu kommen, so wie jeder andere Mensch auch, bestimmt das Internet. Finch konnte sicher eine Spur zu ihr finden. Sobald sie wusste wo diese war, würde sie mit dieser Dame ein sehr eindringliches Gespräch führen. Entschlossen griff Carter zu ihrem Telefon und rief Finch an.

Es dauerte nicht lange und sie kamen zurück. John ahnte, dass sie ihn jetzt holen würden. Schon bald würde er wissen, wem er zu kräftig auf die Füße getreten war. Grob wurde er aus dem Raum gezehrt. Zoe ließ man alleine zurück. Wortlos schleppte sie ihn eine Treppe nach oben und brachte ihn in einen großzügig gestaltenden Wohnraum. Auf dem Boden entdeckte er sein zerstörtes Handy, aber das registrierte er am Rande.

Vielmehr konzentrierte er sich auf den Mann der auf einem alten Stuhl saß. Entfernt kam er ihm bekannt vor, nur konnte er nicht sagen woher und das irritierte ihn. Normalerweise vergaß er nie einen Namen, oder ein Gesicht. Eine Eigenschaft die für seine Arbeit beim CIA unerlässlich war. Nur bei diesem Mann, der offensichtlich etwas gegen ihn hatte, hatte er keine Ahnung wer er war.

„Nehmen Sie Platz, Mr. Reese!", forderte dieser ihn auf und deutete zugleich mit der Hand auf die Ledercouch die dem Stuhl gegenüber stand.

Die Männer hatten ihn losgelassen, aber bestimmt würden sie jeden Fluchtversuch von ihm erfolgreich vereiteln können. Langsam nahm er auf dieser Platz, dabei ließ er den Mann nicht eine Sekunde aus den Augen.

„Sie haben keine Ahnung wer ich bin, habe ich recht?"

Die Frage war mehr rhetorisch gemeint, als das sein Gegenüber wirklich eine Antwort von ihm erwarten würde.

„Ich weiß nur, dass Sie sich mit mir treffen wollten. Ich nehme doch an, den Grund dafür werden Sie mir bestimmt schon bald verraten.", erwiderte er ruhig, dabei sondierte er die Lage.

Im Raum brannte alle Lampen, da von den Fenstern kein Licht einfiel. Man hatte die Jalousien geschlossen. Absichtlich, denn man wollte ihn blind dafür machen wo genau er sich befand.

„Mögen Sie Geschichten?", fragte ihn der Mann.

Kurz überlegte John was er darauf antworten sollte, doch bevor noch seinen Mund öffnen konnte, redete der andere bereits weiter.

„Es gibt da eine, die wird Sie bestimmt interessieren. Mich jedenfalls hat sie viele Nächte lang wach gehalten.", versprach er ihm.

Missmutig trottete Fusco die Straße entlang. Er hatte, auf Finch Wunsch hin, seinen alten Vorgesetzten kontaktiert und ihn um ein Treffen gebeten. Wenn ihm jemand helfen konnte, dann er. Dieser wusste bestimmt, wer es auf Reese abgesehen hatte. Nicht, das auch nicht er selbst manchmal mit dem Gedanken spielte, Reese zu verraten. Immerhin hatte er ihm den ganzen Schlamassel in dem er steckte zu verdanken.

Er hatte ein friedliches Leben geführt, bis Reese in dieses trat. Ein paar Schmiergelder hier, etwas Schutzgeld da und gelegentlich bekam er gutes Geld einfach dafür das er sich still verhielt und gar nichts tat. Er wusste, dass das falsch war. Klar wusste er das, aber als Polizist verdiente er zu wenig, um seine Familie gut versorgen zu können. Sein Sohn sollte in ein paar Jahren das College besuchen können und dafür brauchte er Geld.

Tja und wenn er dafür eben den bösen Jungs die Chance gab sich gegenseitig auszulöschen, dann würde er deswegen keine schlaflosen Nächte haben. Im Gegenteil. Warum sollte gerade er auf ein Stück vom großen Kuchen verzichten? Nein ein schlechtes Gewissen hatte er deshalb ganz sicher nicht. Aber Reese hatte diesem sorglosen Leben ein Ende bereitet, in dem er ihn, als er die Möglichkeit hatte, nicht getötet, sondern am Leben gelassen hatte.

Und damit fing sein ganzes Elend an. Von nun an durfte er nicht mehr korrupt sein, oder nur dann, wenn es Reese in den Kram passte. Außerdem musste er seinen alten Posten verlassen. Er wurde in ein anderes Revier versetzt. Auch das hatte er Reese zu verdanken und nun sollte ausgerechnet er ihm helfen. Deswegen war er hier. Fusco bog in eine schmale Seitenstraße ein. An deren Ende wurde er bereits erwartet.


	4. Chapter 4

4

„Es war einmal … so fangen doch alle Geschichten an, nicht wahr?"

Der Mann blickte gelassen auf John. Endlich bekam er was ihm zustand. Seine Rache an diesem Mistkerl. Er hatte ihm alles genommen. Nicht nur seine Güter und seinen Platz im Leben, nein sogar sein Gesicht. Wenn er in den Spiegel blickte, sah er lediglich einen Fremden. Zwar konnte ihm ein Chirurg seine Narben korrigieren, aber dies war nur möglich in dem er ihm ein beinahe vollkommen anderes Aussehen verlieh.

Er hatte den Arzt dafür getötet. Als er in engagiert hatte, hatte er klar ausgedrückt er soll all die Narben die sein Gesicht verunziert wegzaubern, ohne ihn dabei noch mehr zu entstellen. In dem er sich kaum selber noch erkannte, hatte der Arzt ihn seinen Augen versagt. Natürlich erkannte er jetzt den Vorteil an seiner Veränderung. Leise lächelte er in sich hinein. Erst wenn er Reese sein Messer tief ins Herz bohren würde, dann würde er ihm verraten wer er wirklich war.

„Eine wunderschöne Frau, zwei Kerle und die Liebe!"

Scharf beobachtete er Reese Gesicht, doch dieser war clever. Er zeigte, sofern er sich bei seinen Worten etwas dachte, keinerlei Regung.

„Sie langweilen mich jetzt schon. Ist es nicht bei den meisten Geschichten so?"

Erregt ballte er über Reese Worte die Fäuste, doch dann wurde ihm klar, was dieser vor hatte. Dieser wollte ihn wütend machen, damit er sich verriet. Aber so funktionierte er nicht. Er war nicht mit so billigen Tricks zu kriegen.

„Wollen wir der Frau nicht einen Namen geben? Sollen wir?"

Er lockerte wieder seine Hände und sah herausfordernd auf Reese. Kurz meinte er ein leichtes Zucken seiner Augenbraue gesehen zu haben, aber bevor er sich dessen sicher sein konnte war dieses schon wieder verschwunden.

„Wie wäre es mit Beth? Oder Angela? Nein, die passen nicht. Besser wäre ..." Hier legte er eine kunstvolle Pause ein. Er wollte sich sicher sein, dass ihm sein Gegenüber genau zuhörte, bevor er die erste Bombe platzen ließ.

„Jessica!" Vielleicht wäre ihm Reese Reaktion entgangen, wenn er ihn nicht so genau beobachtet hätte, aber so sah er es. Sah wie sich dessen Atmung veränderte, wie sein Blick etwas bedrohliches und zugleich wachsames bekam.

„Ja, wir sollten die Frau Jessica nennen.", wiederholte er noch einmal, sich seines Sieges dabei durchaus bewusst. John Reese würde bestimmt keine abfälligen Bemerkungen mehr machen. Jetzt nicht mehr.

+++

Fusco betrachtete erstaunt den zerknitterten Umschlag in seinen Händen.

„Zoe Morgan steckt hinter deinen Fragen!", war alles was er an Informationen bekam.

Das und den Umschlag natürlich. Er hatte ihn geöffnet und rein gesehen. Ein Bild und ein Auftrag, das war der ganze Inhalt des Umschlages. Sein Kontakt ließ durchblicken, dass irgend ein hohes Tier Zoe Morgan damit beauftragt hatte John Reese zu finden. Da der Gute wie vom Erdboden verschluckt war, konnte er davon ausgehen, das, egal wer ihn zu finden versucht hatte, es auch geschafft hatte.

„Ich hab da vielleicht was!", sagte er in den Hörer, sobald Finch sich am anderen Ende meldete. Als er Zoe Morgans Namen nannte, wurde der andere merklich still.

„Ich höre diesen Namen heute nicht zum ersten Mal, Mr. Fusco!", kam es knapp von Finch.

„Finden Sie diese Zoe Morgan!" Beauftragte dieser ihn und legte auf. Fusco zerknitterte den Umschlag in seiner Hand noch mehr und stand unschlüssig auf der Straße. Wo nur sollte er beginnen?

+++

„Sie ist verschwunden?"

Egal wen sie auf der Straße befragte, niemand hatte Zoe Morgan heute gesehen. Scheinbar war nicht nur John verschwunden, sondern auch diese Morgan. Vielleicht hatte sie dieser Neue beide geschnappt? Aber warum nur? Wo war nur die Verbindung? Es war zum verrückt werden. Es gab keine Spuren wie sie ihn finden konnte. Nichts. Es war als hätte John sich in Luft aufgelöst.

Eine letzte Option blieb ihr noch. Es gab noch jemanden der über alles, wirklich alles was in dieser Stadt vorging Bescheid wusste. Elias! Ihn hatte sie noch nicht gefragt. Er war ein Verbrecher der übelsten Sorte. Ihn um etwas zu bitten war reinster Wahnsinn. Vermutlich würde er ihr gar nicht helfen wollen. John hatte ihm vor einiger Zeit das Leben gerettet.

Das war ihre einzige Hoffnung ihn dazu bewegen zu können vielleicht doch eine Ausnahme zu machen. Entschlossen strafte Carter ihre Schultern und machte sich auf den Weg. Es gab Kanäle, Mittel und Wege über die man selbst so einen gefährlichen Mann wie Elias erreichen konnte.

Wahrscheinlich würde sie diese Information, sofern sie sie von Elias erhielt, einen sehr hohen Preis kosten. Dieser Kerl tat nichts, rein gar nichts, umsonst. Aber es ging um John. Enerigsch strafte sie ihre Schultern und machte sich auf den Weg.

+++

In ihrer Suche lag etwas verzweifeltes. Es musste einen Ausweg geben. Erneut suchte sie Zentimeter für Zentimeter ihrer Zelle ab. Nur leider gab es keinen. Ihr Entführer war schlau genug ihnen keinerlei Fluchtmöglichkeit zu lassen. Wenn sie nur wüsste wo sie waren. Zoe kannte praktisch in jedem Teil der Stadt irgendjemanden der ihr einen Gefallen schuldete. Okay das setzte natürlich voraus, dass sie jemanden eine Nachricht zu kommen lassen konnte und dafür musste sie hier raus.

Man hatte ihr, zu ihrem Glück, nachdem sie den Inhalt kontrolliert und für ungefährlich erklärt hatten, wenigstens ihre Tasche gelasssen. Sie leerte selbst den ganzen Inhalt auf den Boden und besah sich akribisch alles was sie eingepackt hatten. Leider war sie ein sehr ordentlicher, beinahe schon pedantischer Typ, für sie und ihre Arbeit war das unerlässlich, und so befand sich nicht sehr viel in ihrer Tasche.

Neben einem Lippenstift, waren da noch ihrer Schlüssel, ein Päckchen Kaugummi, ihr Portmonaie und ein Pefferspray. Das alles taugte nicht gerade dazu um aus ihrem Gefängnis auszubrechen. Aber sie wäre nicht sie, wenn sie nicht doch noch etwas dabei hätte, dass ihr vielleicht nützlich sein konnte. Zoe riss an einer Ecke das Innenfutter der Tasche auf. Daraus zog sie einen leicht gebogenen Metallstift.

Zuerst presste sie ihr Ohr fest an die Tür und lauschte, doch nichts war zu hören. Genau darauf hatte sie gehofft. Es stand keine Wache vor der Tür. Geschickt steckte sie den Stift ins Schloss und bewegte und drehte ihn gekonnt. Ein leises Klick verriet ihr, dass sie erfolgreich das Schloss geknackt hatte. Zoe öffnete langsam die Tür und warf einen Blick nach draußen. Sie hatten tatsächlich keine Wache vor der Tür postiert.

Unbemerkt schlich sie die Treppe nach oben. Auch dort war niemand zu sehen. Sie konnte ihr Glück kaum fassen. Lautlos folgte sie dem Flur bis sie vor der Eingangstür stand. Ein Schritt noch und sie wäre frei. Ihre Hand schloss sich um den Türknauf. Doch sie schaffte es nicht den entscheidenden Schritt zu tun. Sie konnte John nicht seinem Schicksal überlassen.

Wütend auf sich selbst und auf John machte sie kehrt. Ihr neuer Plan war es ein Telefon zu finden und Finch anzurufen. Er würde bestimmt, sobald er wusste wo sie waren, mit einer Kavallerie anrücken und sie befreien. Also musste sie zwei Dinge herausfinden. Erstens wo sie waren und zweitens brauchte sie ein Telefon um es Finch mitzuteilen.

Er fühlte Schmerz und Wut. Was wusste dieser Mann nur über Jessica? Sie war tot und ihr Ehemann schmorrte in einer mexikanscher Zelle. Dieser elende Bastard hatte sie getötet. Eigentlich hatte er vorgehabt ihn dafür umzubringen, aber er war nicht auf Mord, sondern auf Rache aus. Der Tod wäre nur ein kurzes Leid für Peter Arndt gewesen. John wollte das Peter genauso sehr litt wie er selbst.

Peter hat Jessica niemals so geliebt, wie er bis heute tat. Dieser liebte nur sein Geld und sein Ansehen und das hatte er ihm genommen. Peter Arndt würde in einem dreckigen Gefängnis an der Grenze von Mexiko zu Grunde gehen. Sein Tod würde noch einige Jahre dauern, doch Jahr für Jahr, Tag für Tag, würde ein Teil von ihm sterben bis nichts mehr übrig war. Aber was hatte diese Geschichte mit diesem Mann hier zu tun? Lauernd beobachtete er den Mann. Das dieser ihm Jessicas Namen genannt hatte, hatte eine Bedeutung. Welche würde sich zeigen. Das hier war ein Spiel, doch noch kannte er die Regeln nicht.


	5. Chapter 5

Vielen Dank für dein Review, Imo126! Ich wünschte, ich könnte sagen es wird weniger mit den Rechtschreibfehlern, nur leider glaube ich die gehören zu mir. ;-)

lg jinkizu

5

Ein Königreich für ein Telefon. Sie liebte ihr Smartphone über alles, aber gerade würde sie sehr viel dafür geben, wenn sie irgendein stinknormales Telefon finden würde. Nun war das nicht ihr Talent? Schwer zu findende Dinge aufzustöbern? Vielleicht sollte sie doch das Haus verlassen und später mit Verstärkung zurückkehren? Der Pragmatismus in ihr gewann wieder die Oberhand und setzte für den Augenblick ihre Gefühle außer Gefecht. Um John helfen zu können musste sie einen klaren Kopf behalten.

Dennoch verließ sie das Haus mit gemischten Gefühlen. John hier alleine zurückzulassen fiel ihr schwerer als sie sich vorgestellt hatte. Auch wenn sie sich tausendmal selber vorsagte das richtige zu tun, so fühlte es sich dennoch nicht wirklich gut an. Doch darüber konnte sie später noch ausgiebig nachdenken. Zuerst brauchte sie Hilfe für John. Neugierig sah Zoe sich um. Hier war sie bestimmt noch nie gewesen.

Es war eine noble Vorstadtsiedlung. Hier haben sich ein paar Neureiche mit ihren Familien niedergelassen. Normalerweise fand sich hier nicht ihr Klientel. Die Menschen die hier lebten waren noch nicht lange genug hier um in Schwierigkeiten zu geraten, oder vorher schon wieder verschwunden. Zoe blickte kritisch die Straße rauf und runter. Es würde wie es aussah ein langer Fußmarsch werden, denn hier würde sie bestimmt kein Telefon finden und was fast noch schlimmer war auch kein Taxi. Unglücklich sah sie auf ihre Füße herab. Wie immer trug sie High heels.

Vermutlich würde sie am Ende der Straße tot umfallen, ehe noch irgendwo hin kam. Entschlossen beugte sie sich herab und zog die Schuhe einfach aus. Sie war ein einfaches Mädchen vom Lande gewesen – Barfuß laufen war für sie kein Problem. Jedenfalls glaubte sie das, bis sie die ersten Meter schmerzhaft eines besseren belehrten. War der Asphalt immer schon so voller spitzer Steine gewesen? Sie hatte sich offensichtlich von dem kleinen Mädchen von damals schon ganz schön weit entfernt.

„Zoe Morgan, du wirst dich verdammt noch mal zusammenreißen und jetzt, ohne wie ein Mädchen zu jammern, Hilfe holen!", schimpfte sie leise mit sich selbst. Entschlossen eilte sie die Straße hinab. Irgendwo musste sie doch wieder auf die richtige Zivilisation stoßen.

~°~

Bevor er mehr erfahren konnte, kam ein Mann auf seinen Gegenüber zu und flüsterte ihm etwas ins Ohr.

„Packt alles zusammen! Wir verschwinden!", befahl er und wandte sich wieder John zu.

„Ich fürchte wir müssen unsere Unterhaltung zu einem anderen Zeitpunkt fortsetzten.", sagte er und erhob sich.

„Ich überlasse es Ihnen ob Sie mit uns kommen um auch noch den Rest der Geschichte zu hören, oder ob Sie zurück in ihr erbärmliches, kleines Leben wollen!"

Er schenkte John keine weitere Beachtung, sondern bewegte sich vollkommen gelassen auf die Tür zu. War es für ihn so offensichtlich wie er sich entscheiden würde? Hatte er überhaupt eine Wahl? Dieser Mann wusste viel über ihn, denn er kannte Jessica und wusste auch wie wichtig sie ihm war.

Jessica war die Liebe seines Lebens gewesen und ihr Tod warf ihn in ein tiefes, bodenloses Loch, aus dem er dachte niemals mehr entkommen zu können. In letzter Zeit hatten die Wunden zu heilen begonnen. Er dachte nicht mehr ganz so oft an die Vergangenheit, sondern auch an die Zukunft. Vielleicht war es an der Zeit loszulassen. Er konnte gehen und diesen Mann vergessen. Und Jessica? Leicht schüttelte er sich.

„Was ist mit Zoe Morgan? Lassen Sie sie gehen. Sie hat damit nichts zu tun.", bat John.

Der Mann hielt in seiner Bewegung inne und drehte sich zu ihm um.

„Sie ist nicht länger mein Gast. Zoe Morgan hat sich dazu entschlossen Sie im Stich zu lassen!", sagte der Mann gehässig.

John fühlte tiefe Erleichterung in sich aufsteigen. Das hieß sie war in Sicherheit. Er brauchte sich um sie keine Sorgen mehr zu machen. Das machte die Entscheidung für ihn leichter. John beschloss mit dem Mann mitzugehen.

„Ich brauche keine Gewalt um Sie dazu zu bewegen das zu tun was ich möchte!"

In diesen Worten spiegelte sich ein siegessicherer Glanz. Dieser war sich bereits sicher gewesen, wie er sich entscheiden würde. Von Anfang an, sobald er den Namen Jessica erwähnt hatte, war für ihn klar gewesen, dass John alles tun würde was er von ihm verlangte, nur um die Wahrheit zu erfahren.

Schweigend ließ er sich zu einem der Wagen bringen. Wenn er jetzt einstieg, würde ihn niemand mehr finden können. Auch Finch nicht. Aber wenn er es nicht tat würde er keine Ruhe mehr finden. Einer der Männer, die ihn begleitet hatten, öffnete für ihn die Wagentür und wartete bis er einstieg.

„Sie kommen mit mir!"

Grob packte Fusco sie am Arm. Endlich hatte er sie gefunden. Sie sah etwas abgekämpft aus. Vermutlich war sie auf der Flucht gewesen. Wovor würde er ganz bestimmt aus ihr herausbekommen. Er war schließlich ein Cop. Vielleicht ein etwas ungewöhnlicher, aber dennoch ein guter Cop.

„Sie können mich ruhig loslassen. Ich gehe auch so mit.", verlangte Zoe streng. Fest stemmte diese ihre Füße in den Boden und riss so Fusco zu sich herum. Zornig wie eine Bulldoge schüttelte er sie und zog sie mit sich weiter.

„Sie werden das lassen! Es gibt da einige Leute, die haben Fragen an Sie! Allen voran ich. Wo ist John?", schnauzte er sie, in der Hoffnung sie so einzuschüchtern, an.

„Finch?", rief sie in den Hörer. Sein Versuch ihr das Fürchten zu lehren war nicht gerade, wie es aussah, auf fruchtbaren Boden gelandet. Diese Verrückte hatte sein Telefon geklaut.

„Geben Sie das her!", forderte er wütend, doch Zoe hielt es aus seiner Reichweite und sprach weiter mit Finch.

„Woher soll ich das wissen? Ich hatte einen Auftrag angenommen ...", redete sie hastig in den Hörer, doch weiter kam sie nicht. Fusco hatte es schließlich doch geschafft ihr das Handy zu entreißen.

„Was soll der Blödsinn! Das ist mein Telefon!" Er blickte auf das Display, sah die Nummer und drückte auf Verbindung trennen.

„Na großartig! Sie kennen ihn also auch? Blöde Frage. Vergessen Sie es! Wir fahren jetzt zu ihm und dann können Sie ihm alles erzählen!"

„Carter? Wo sind Sie?" Finch litt eindeutig unter einem Kontrollzwang. Ständig versuchte er herauszufinden was sie gerade tat.

„Ich mache meine Arbeit und es würde vielleicht voran gehen, wenn ich nicht ständig telefonieren müsste!", kam es gereizt von ihr.

Sie hatte noch nicht viel herausgefunden. Niemand hatte Zoe Morgan seit heute Morgen gesehen. Diese war wie vom Erdboden verschluckt.

„Können Sie herkommen? Ich ..."

Sie ließ Finch nicht weitersprechen, denn sie hatte keine Zeit für ihn.

„Ich kann jetzt nicht. Ich melde mich später bei Ihnen, versprochen!"

Angespannt steckte sie ihr Telefon zurück in die Tasche. Der Wagen war hier. Elias hatte ihn ihr geschickt. Hart bremste er an ihrer Seite. Niemand stieg aus. Niemand bat sie einzusteigen. Sich mit einem Verbrecher zu treffen, war bestimmt nicht ihre beste Entscheidung, aber Elias schuldete ihr sein Leben und zu ihrem Glück besaß dieser Mann so etwas wie Ehre.

Sie öffnete die Beifahrertür und stieg ein. Bevor sie noch den Gurt angelegt hatte, fuhr der Wagen auch schon los. Man würde ihr nicht sagen wohin die Reise ging. Elias lebte, gut verborgen vor seinen Feinden, praktisch im Exil. Sie fuhren nicht lange und hielten schon bald in einem unscheinbaren Lagerhaus. Carter wurde eine Treppe nach unten geführt und dort war er, einer der gefährlichsten Männer von New York. Elias saß an einem Tisch und blickte abwartend zu ihr hoch.

„Detektiv Carter! Was führt Sie zu mir?"


	6. Chapter 6

6

Er war fort. Das Haus sah aus als hätte hier schon sehr lange niemand mehr gewohnt. Misstrauisch sah Harold sich um, dann blickte er auf Zoe.

„Ich habe nicht gelogen. Wir waren hier eingesperrt!", erklärte sie zischend.

Vor zwei Stunden war er noch hier gewesen. Was war inzwischen passiert? Ob es ihm gut ging? Zoe Morgan lief unruhig auf und ab und das obwohl sie ihre Füße beinahe umbrachten. Ihr langer Marsch auf den nackten Asphalt und das auch noch Barfuß war der Tod für ihre Füße gewesen. Sie ignorierte den Schmerz und stieg die Stufen zu ihrem Verlies hinab. Dort musste etwas zu finden sein. Vielleicht ein Hinweis. Wo war John nur?

Sorgenvoll rieb sie sich über die Stirn. Sie hätte ihn niemals verlassen dürfen. Wer konnte schon sagen, was dieser Mann vorhatte? Was wenn er bereits tot war? Sie fühlte wie ihre Augen zu brennen begannen. Energisch unterdrückte sie die Tränen. Eine Zoe Morgan weinte nicht. Niemals. Auf den Stufen entdeckte sie einen kleinen Plastiksplitter. Ein Teil von ihrem ehemaligem Handy. Triumphierend hob sie ihn auf und hielt ihn Finch unter die Nase.

„Wir waren hier und nun ist John fort!"

Harold betrachtete sie lange, dann nahm er den Splitter aus ihren Fingern.

„Leider bringt uns dieses Stück nicht weiter. Es offenbart uns nicht den Weg zu John!", sagte er angespannt.

Selbst wenn er das Haus Zentimeter für Zentimeter auf den Kopf stellen würde, würde er keinen Beweis für John Reese Aufenthaltsort finden können. Egal wer ihn entführt hatte, dieser war extrem vorsichtig gewesen. Zoe presste die Lippen aufeinander und stieg die restlichen Stufen hinab. Die Tür zu ihrem Gefängnis stand offen und der Raum selbst war verlassen. Unbewusst strich sie mit den Fingern über die Wand. Sie hatte Angst um ihn. Große Angst.

„Es geht um John!" Elias wies mit der Hand auf den Stuhl zu seiner linken Seite.

„Setzten Sie sich, Detektiv!", forderte er sie auf. Bedächtig bewegte sich Carter auf den Stuhl zu. Keine Sekunde vergaß sie wer er war. Seine Freundlichkeit konnte sehr schnell umschlagen.

„Was ist mit unserem Freund John?", fragte er sobald sie Platz genommen hatte. Darauf hatte sie gehofft, dass er von sich aus die Fragen stellte.

„Er ist verschwunden und ich hoffte, Sie könnten mir dabei helfen ihn wiederzufinden!", sagte sie gerade heraus.

Carter ließ ihn nicht eine Sekunde aus den Augen. Tief holte Elias Luft. Ein Zeichen für sie, dass er etwas wusste. Elias entging nichts, was auf der Straße passierte. Nur so konnte er sichergehen, dass es keiner von den rivalisierenden Banden wagte ihm seinen Rang streitig zu machen.

„Warum sollte ich das tun?", fragte er wachsam.

„Vielleicht, weil Sie mir etwas schulden. Vielleicht auch, weil Sie John etwas schulden!", erwiderte sie kalt.

Sie hasste diese Spielchen. Konnte er ihr nicht einfach sagen was er wusste? Musste sie ihm alles haarklein aus der Nase ziehen?

„Vor ein paar Tagen tauchte ein fremder Mann in der Stadt auf. Geld schien bei ihm keine Rolle zu spielen. Ich war neugierig und ließ all seine Schritte beobachten!", eröffnete er ihr und harrte auf ihre Reaktion.

„Wo kann ich ihn finden?" Carter hatte keine Lust mehr um den heißen Brei herumzureden. Sie wollte endlich Fakten. Elias nannte ihr eine Adresse. Diese lag in einer sehr noblen Vorstadtgegend. Dort würde niemand einen Verbrecher vermuten.

„Gestatten Sie mir noch eine letzte Frage – Woher kam er?" Die Antwort von ihm machte sie nachdenklich. Vor langer Zeit brachte John einen Polizisten, der seine Frau schlimm misshandelt hatte, über die mexikanische Grenze. Was, wenn das nicht der einzige Mann war, mit dem er so verfahren war?

„Kennen Sie seinen Namen?"

„Erinnerst du dich?"

John sah sich genau um. Das Haus war mit tiefen Schmerzen verbunden. Warum brachte der Mann ihn ausgerechnet hier her? Ihm fiel das Atmen schwer zwischen diesen Wänden. Entschlossen biss er die Zähne zusammen. Er wollte dem Anderen nicht das Gefühl geben, ihn irgendwie getroffen zu haben. John hatte die Bilder gesehen und tief hatten sie sich in seinen Verstand eingegraben. Er konnte sich an jedes noch so kleine Detail erinnern. Wusste was auf den Tresen gestanden hatte, als sie fiel.

„Ich habe mich immer gefragt, wer der andere war – nun weiß ich es!", sagte der Mann zu ihm. Fest presste John seine Lippen aufeinander. Er hätte ihn töten sollen damals.

„Wie habt Ihr es geschafft aus Eurem neuen Domizil zu entkommen?"

Sein Gegenüber wusste, das es nicht länger nötig war seine Identität zu verbergen. John Reese hatte die Wahrheit endlich erkannt.

„Zu meinem Glück hatte ich noch Verbindungen. Verbindungen von denen weder Jessica, noch Ihr einen Ahnung hatten." , schleuderte er John boshaft ins Gesicht.

„Peter Arndt – was ist mit Ihrem Gesicht passiert?", fragte John ihn spöttisch.

Unwillkürlich griff sich Peter in sein Gesicht. Seine Augen wurden dunkle vor Zorn.

„Das Leben in einem mexikanischen Gefängnis könnte man durchaus als interessante Erfahrung bezeichnen. Eine Erfahrung die ich Ihnen auch gerne zu Teil werden lassen würde. Nachdem ich mit Ihnen fertig bin!", schleuderte ihm Peter hasserfüllt entgegen.

Unbemerkt waren Peters Männer von hinten an ihn herangetreten. Fest packten sie ihn links und rechts an seinen Armen. Peter Arndt hatte dazugelernt. Ein zweites Mal würde dieser sich nicht von ihm überrumpeln lassen.

~°~

Zoe klopfte ungeduldig mit ihrem Fuß auf den Boden. Sie hatte die Hände in den Hüften abgestützt.

„Diese Mistkerle haben mein Telefon zerstört!", stieß sie ungehalten aus.

„Ich denke wir haben weit größere Probleme, als Euer Telefon!", warf Harold bissig ein. John war spurlos verschwunden und diese Frau machte sich nur Sorgen um ihr Handy.

„All meine Kontakte waren darin gespeichert. Kontakte die uns hier hilfreich hätten sein können! Oder haben Sie eine bessere Idee!", erwiderte Zoe nicht weniger bissig. Harold richtete seine Brille und machte sich mit hinkenden Schritten auf den Weg zur Tür.

„Auf jeden Fall werde ich hier nicht tatenlos abwarten!", kam es naserümpfend von ihm.

„Glauben Sie mir liegt nichts an ihm?", rief sie zornig hinter ihm her. „Verdammt noch mal ich will ihn genauso sehr zurück wie Sie!"

Harold wandte sich zu ihr um und musterte sie genauer. Als er vor sehr langer Zeit John Reese zum ersten Mal traf, da war das in einem Krankenhaus gewesen. Er hatte Jessica Arndts Nummer in seinen Händen gehalten, aber es war zu spät gewesen. Sie war bereits tot gewesen. Der Schmerz in Johns Augen hatte ihn bis ins Mark getroffen und er hatte sich gewünscht er hätte es rechtzeitig geschafft. Diese Schuld würde ihn vermutlich für den Rest seines Lebens begleiten. Er hatte es John niemals erzählt.

„Sie wollen ihn?", fragte er sie lauernd.

Plötzlich nervös leckte Zoe sich über die Lippen. John war für sie … Egal. Sie würde bestimmt nicht gerade jetzt darüber nachdenken. Vermutlich auch nie. Das war am Besten so. Für alle!

„John hat mir das Leben gerettet – das ist alles!", brachte sie zischend über die Lippen.

Hastig zwängte sie sich an Harold vorbei. Sie wollte fort von seinen lästigen Fragen, aber vor allem vor seinem wissenden Blick. Zoe spürte förmlich wie er hinter ihr hersah. Dieser Mann sah zu viel. Viel zu viel. Mehr als gut für ihn war. Draußen wartete Detektiv Fusco auf sie.

„Bringen Sie mich zurück in die Stadt! Ich habe viel zu erledigen!", verlangte sie streng und stieg ins Auto.

Zoe Morgan, wer hätte das gedacht? Irgendwie hatte er bei ihr immer den Eindruck es wäre ihr unmöglich sich zu verlieben. Vielleicht hatte er sich da geirrt. Jedenfalls waren ihre Gefühle für John tiefer, als nur bloße Freundschaft. Es war gut möglich, dass sie selbst noch nicht wusste, was sie für ihn empfand. Falls sie John fanden, dann konnte die Beiden herausfinden ob zwischen ihnen mehr möglich war, als nur eine oberflächliche Bekanntschaft.

Aber wäre die Liebe so gut für John? Seufzend folgte Harold Zoe. Zuerst musste er John finden, danach konnte er sich Gedanken über seine Gefühlswelt machen. Nicht das sich ihm John jemals anvertrauen würde.

„Ich mache mir Sorgen ob er diesmal überleben wird!", sagte er gepresst zu ihr, nachdem er eingestiegen war. Stumm nickte Zoe. Sie trug die gleichen Ängste, wie Harold, in sich.

„Wohin?", verlangte Fusco zu erfahren, nachdem auch er eingestiegen war.

„Zurück in die Stadt! Wir brauchen ein Telefon für Miss. Morgan!"

Elias persönlich geleitete sie zurück zum Wagen.

„Das ist alles was ich Ihnen geben kann!"

Er drückte ihr einen kleinen Zettel in die Hand und kehrte zu seinem Platz zurück. Carter blickte auf den Zettel in ihrer Hand. Eine Name stand darauf zu lesen. In den dunklen Winkel ihres Gehirnes kam ihr dieser Name merkwürdig vertraut vor. Sie hatte sie schon einmal gehört. Angestrengt durchforschte sie ihre Erinnerungen, aber es wollte ihr nicht einfallen. Carter steckte den Zettel in ihre Jackentasche und stieg in den Wagen. Elias Mann brachte sie zurück zu ihrem Wagen. Von dort würde sie ins Revier fahren und herausfinden wessen Name es war, den ihr Elias gegeben hatte.


	7. Chapter 7

7

Seine Faust traf ihn mitten ins Gesicht. Brennender Schmerz machte es ihm für eine Sekunde lang unmöglich einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen, aber das war ihm egal. Umso weniger er denken musste, umso weniger Seelenqualen litt er. Wie war seine Jessica nur an diesen Mistkerl geraten? Sie war der gütigste, freundlichste und liebevollste Mensch gewesen, denn er je kannte. Sie hatte nicht verdient, was ihr passiert war. Obwohl auch er trug daran eine gewisse Schuld. Hätte er den Mut gehabt bei ihr zu bleiben und für seine Liebe zu kämpfen, dann wäre sie vermutlich noch am Leben. Doch statt dessen hatte er es vorgezogen für den CIA zu arbeiten.

Ein Schlag in seine Magengrube ließ ihn vorn überkippen. Die beiden Männer, die ihn zuvor festgehalten hatten, ließen ihn einfach auf den Boden fallen. Es war ihm egal. Wie auch die Tritte die Peter ihm verpasste. Zum ersten Mal hinterfragte er seine große Liebe. Wenn er sie wirklich so sehr geliebt hätte, wie er immer glaubte – warum zum Teufel war er dann nicht bei ihr geblieben? Warum war ihm alles andere wichtiger gewesen?

John schmeckte Blut. Seine Lippe war aufgeplatzt und er war sich auch ziemlich sicher das auch zwei, oder drei seiner Rippen angeknackst oder sogar gebrochen waren. Irgendwann hörte Arndt damit auf, auf ihn einzutreten. Scheinbar hatte er vorerst genug davon. John wünschte sich er könnte das Bewusstsein verlieren, wenigstens für ein paar Stunden, aber leider hatte er nicht soviel Glück.

~ ° ~

Frustriert hämmerte Cater mit den den Fingern auf die Tastatur ein. Peter Arndt gab es nicht. Nicht mehr. Er war urplötzlich von der Bildfläche verschwunden. Wenn man sie fragen würde hatte John mit seinem Verschwinden bestimmt etwas zu tun gehabt. Tja und das war der Name, dem ihr Elias gegeben hatte. War dieser wieder da? Vermutlich, denn sonst hätte Elias ihr nicht ausgerechnet diesen Namen auf den Zettel geschrieben.

Nun dann war Arndt bestimmt auf Rache aus. Und er scheint sie auch zu bekommen, denn er hatte sich John bereits geholt. Es konnte gut sein, dass sie bereits zu spät waren. Immerhin hielt Harold ausgerechnet John´s Versicherungsnummer in seinen Händen. Tief holte Carter Luft. Es war noch nicht vorbei. Verdammt noch mal, es durfte noch nicht zu spät sein. Hastig griff sie zu ihrem Hörer. Sie musste Finch Bescheid geben. Gemeinsam konnten sie ihn finden.

~ ° ~

„Ich treffe Sie in einer Stunde in Ihrem Büro!", sagte Zoe und packte zugleich ihr Telefon aus.

„Was haben Sie vor?", rief ihr Herold fragend hinterher.

„Das was ich am Besten kann - telefonieren – was sonst?" Sie würde all ihre Kontakte aktivieren. Sie würde jeden gottverdammten Trottel mit dem sie je zu tun gehabt hatte, auf die Suche nach John ansetzten. Dieser Bastard, der sich John gekrallt hatte, er würde nicht weit kommen, weil sie ihn vorher finden würde.

Zuvor würde sie aber einen Abstecher bei sich zuhause machen. Ihre Füße brachten sie eindeutig um. Wenn sie ihre Schuhe nicht bald wechselte, war sie zu nichts mehr zu gebrauchen und John brauchte sie jetzt mehr den je.

~ ° ~

Harold hörte sich an was Cater zu sagen hatte. Wohin würde Peter Arndt John bringen? Vermutlich an den Ort wo alles begann. Das teilte er auch Cater mit. Sie würden sich alle dort treffen. Er selbst würde mit Fusco fahren. Zwei Detektivs würden diesen Arndt bestimmt zu Fall bringen, obwohl … Dieser hatte John in seinen Klauen gebracht, was nicht so einfach war. Harold hatte John mit den härtesten Killern und dem CIA fertig werden sehen.

Andererseits wusste Peter Arndt bestimmt über Johns Stärken genaustens Bescheid. Und er kannte auch Johns größte Schwäche – Jessica. Automatisch machte er sich Sorgen. Vielleicht wäre es anderes gewesen, wenn die Maschine nicht ausgerechnet seine Nummer ausgespuckt hätte, aber so … John war in tödlicher Gefahr.

„Detektiv Fusco, ich glaube wir sollten uns beeilen!", sagte Harold halblaut und erhob sich zugleich.

Ein schreckliches Gefühl machte sich in ihm breit. Ein Gefühl von Verlust. John war weit mehr als nur ein Freund für ihn. Er bedeutete für ihn Familie. Fusco sagte kein Wort und Harold war dankbar dafür. Es gab auch nichts zu sagen. Entweder sie kamen noch rechtzeitig, oder … Energisch zwang er sich diesen Satz nicht zu Ende zu denken. Damit war er John bestimmt keine Hilfe. Harold hinkte die Treppe nach unten und wartete neben Fuscos Wagen auf ihn. Vor ihnen lag eine lange Fahrt.

~ ° ~

Beinahe hätte sie ein weiteres, neues Telefon gebraucht, weil sie das gerade gekaufte Handy am liebsten irgendwo gegen geworfen hätte. Es war zum Haare raufen. Bisher hatte sie nicht viel herausgefunden. Keiner konnte, oder wollte ihr etwas sagen und alle Hinweise die sie bekam verwiesen sie auf Elias. Nur den konnte sie nicht fragen. Es gab Menschen, denen man sich nicht so einfach nähern durfte, oder denen man einfach Fragen stellte.

Wenn sie nur etwas hätte, was sie ihm anbieten könnte, vielleicht dann. Und wenn sie nur etwas mehr Zeit hätte, aber die hatte sie nicht. John hatte sie nicht. Bekümmert sackten ihre Schultern nach unten. Sie hatte keine Chance ihn zu finden. Sie hatte nichts. Zoe spürte wie ihre Augen zu brennen begannen und die Verzweiflung sie zu ersticken drohte. Zugleich fühlte sie Panik in sich aufsteigen. Mit jeder Minute die verstrich, verlor sie John. Plötzlich klingelte ihr Telefon. Der Anrufer wollte nicht erkannt werden und hatte seine Nummer unterdrückt. Wachsam hob sie ab.

„Sie suchen einen gemeinsamen Freund?" Der Unbekannte am anderen Ende der Leitung schien keine Zeit vergeuden zu wollen, denn er kam sofort zur Sache.

„Was wissen Sie?" Auch Zoe hatte nicht vor Zeit zu vergeuden.

„Einen Namen und eine Adresse – was wollen Sie zuerst?"

„Keine Spielchen! Sagen Sie mir was Sie zu wissen glauben, oder lassen Sie es!", kam es kalt von Zoe. Sie erhielt was sie brauchte. Jetzt fehlte ihr nur noch ein Wagen, der sie zu ihm brachte.

~ ° ~

Cater raste mit überhöhter Geschwindigkeit über die Straßen. Wie lange war es her, dass sie das Haus betreten hatte? Damals jagte sie John noch. Hielt ihn für einen eiskalten Killer. Eiskalt war er nicht. Aber auch kein Dummkopf. Sie konnte nur hoffen, dass sie rechtzeitig ankam. Fusco würde ihr mit Finch folgen. Verstärkung war gar nicht verkehrt, da sie nicht wusste mit wie vielen sie es zu tun bekommen würden. Peter Arndt war nicht der Typ, der sich mutig alleine John stellen würde.

Nicht nachdem dieser ihn vermutlich beinahe umgebracht hatte. Sie hatte den damaligen Bericht gelesen. Eigentlich, nach den Spuren und dem Blut das man dort gefunden hatte, müsste Peter Arndt tot sein. Tja aber so wie es jetzt aussah war er es offenbar nicht. Unbewusst gab sie mehr Gas. Auch wenn John es nicht verdient hatte, so wollte sie ihm dennoch um jeden Preis sein Leben retten.


	8. Chapter 8

8

„Wären Sie so freundlich und würden etwas schneller fahren?", fragte Harold scheinbar trügerisch gelassen.

Aber dieser Eindruck täuschte. Am liebsten hätte er Fusco angebrüllt gefälligst aufs Gas zu treten. Immerhin war sein ihm einzig gebliebener Freund in großer Gefahr und er wollte nicht zu spät kommen. Automatisch erinnerte Harold sich an den Tag im Krankenhaus, an dem er John zum ersten Mal persönlich begegnet war.

Dieser hatte sich nach Jessica erkundigt und erfahren müssen, dass sie nicht mehr am Leben war. Er wusste davon. Harold hatte geglaubt er könnte etwas bewirken. Er könnte das Schicksal aufhalten, aber das war ein dummer Irrtum. Damals hielt er Jessicas Nummern in seinen Händen. Er hätte nur … Wenn er … aber er kam zu spät. Diesen Kummer trug er für den Rest seines Lebens mit sich.

„Wir kommen schon rechtzeitig hin!", murrte Fusco neben ihm, aber Harold hörte die Worte nicht. Zu sehr war er in seiner Erinnerung verstrickt. Werden ihn diese Bilder den niemals mehr los lassen? Vermutlich hatte er das nicht verdient.

~ ° ~

Verdammt! Zornig stapfte sie mit ihrem Fuß auf. Sie konnte Finch nicht erreichen. Mit wem telefonierte er nur? Sie musste es auf eigene Faust zu John schaffen. Wie als hätte jemand ihren Wunsch gehört, hielt ein Wagen neben ihr. Am Steuer saß ein Mann mit einer hässlichen Narbe die längst über seine Wange lief.

„Ein Freund schickt mich. Ich soll Sie hinfahren, wo immer Sie hinwollen!"

Zoe runzelte kurz die Stirn. Ihre Alarmglocken schrillten überlaut in ihrem Kopf. Sie sollte diesem Mann nicht trauen. Irgendwann wird, wenn sie jetzt hier einstieg, jemand an sie herantreten und einen sie um einen Gefallen dafür bitten. Oder besser gesagt es strickt verlangen.

Für sie war dieser Gedanke beinahe unerträglich. Sie war es die Gefallen von anderen einforderte. Niemals machte sie irgendjemanden Schulden. Tief holte sie Luft und stieg ein. Sie würde wohl eine Ausnahme machen müssen. Diesmal.

„Brauchen Sie noch die Adresse, oder kennen Sie diese bereits?", fragte sie zynisch.

Der Mann neigte lediglich den Kopf, startet den Wagen und fuhr los. Das war für Zoe Antwort genug. Vermutlich kam der Wagen von dem anonymen Anrufer.

„Helfen Sie mir, oder helfen Sie Reese?"

Sie stellte die Frage ohne ihn dabei anzublicken. Das war für sie nicht nötig. Sollte er ihr eine Antwort geben, dann würde sie aus seinen Worten heraushören ob er ihr die Wahrheit sagte.

„Macht das für Sie einen Unterschied?", kam es gleichgültig von dem Mann.

„Jetzt vielleicht noch nicht, aber wenn das vorbei ist, dann könnte es von Bedeutung sein!", erwiderte Zoe. Sie war durch und durch eine Geschäftsfrau und kannte gerne ihre Bedingungen zu einem abgeschlossenen Handel.

„Unser gemeinsamer Freund wird sich bei Ihnen melden!", erwiderte ihr Chauffeur emotionslos und wie auf ein Zeichen klingelte in diesem Moment ihr Telefon. Wieder ein anonymer Anrufer.

„Hat Sie mein Fahrer gefunden?", fragte sie die Stimme am anderen Ende der Leitung.

„Danke, das hat er.", sagte Zoe schlicht.

„Was wollen Sie von mir?", fügte sie hart hinzu.

„Sie sind ganz nach meinem Geschmack. Sie vergeuden keine Zeit. Eine Frau mit ihren Talenten und Fähigkeiten kann für mich zu gegebener Zeit von großem Nutzen sein!" Mit diesen Worten legte der Anrufer auf.

~ ° ~

Schweratmend kauerte er auf dem Boden. Gab es in seinem Körper auch nur einen Muskel, oder auch nur eine Stelle, die nicht vor Schmerz brannte? Er war sich nicht sicher. Mühsam rappelte er sich auf. John setzte sich mit dem Rücken zu einer Wand, um sich anlehnen zu können. Jeder Atemzug war der reinste Schmerz. Arndt hatte ihn schlimm zugerichtet.

Zu einer anderen Zeit und unter anderen Umständen hätte er das nicht mit ihm machen können. Er hätte es einfach nicht zugelassen. John ließ seinen Kopf nach hinten gegen die Wand fallen. Vielleicht war der Tag gekommen an dem er bezahlen musste? Er war ein gottverdammter Idiot, wenn er sich von Arndt so fertig machen ließ. Aber, wenn er ihn ansah, sah er nur seine Schuld.

Vermutlich machte er sich um die falschen Dinge Gedanken. Es sah nicht danach aus, das er das hier überleben würde. Arndt würde ihn, nachdem er mit ihm fertig war, umbringen. So einfach war das. Plötzlich dachte er an Zoe. Sie war gänzlich anders als Jessica. Jessica war wie ein reiner, unberührte Engel gewesen.

Zoe Morgan dagegen, kannte die rauen Seiten des Lebens. Doch wo sich andere beugten oder brachen, stellte sie ihre eigenen Regeln auf. Darum war er so gerne mit ihr zusammen. Nur bis zu diesem Augenblick war ihm das noch nie so richtig bewusst gewesen. Unwillkürlich dachte er an jene Tage zurück, wo sie seine Frau gespielt hatte. Sie beide in einer gepflegten Vorstadt als Vorzeigepärchen.

Es war als hätte man versucht Kakteen zwischen Rosen zu verstecken. Sie passten nicht dorthin. Er nicht und sie nicht. Aber sie hatten unendlich viel Spaß zusammen. Unbewusst stahl sich ein Lächeln auf seine Lippen, was er auf der Stelle bereute. Scharf sog er die Luft in seine Lungen. Seine Lippe brannte wie Feuer.

~ ° ~

Carter raste mit überhöhter Geschwindigkeit den Highway. Vermutlich würden sie schon bald sämtliche Streifenpolizisten jagen. Offiziell war sie nicht hier. Sie versuchte langsamer zu fahren. Nur ein bisschen, damit sie kein Aufsehen erregte. Wieder einmal dachte sie daran, dass vermutlich ihr größter Fehler den sie je gemacht hatte der war, dass sie ihn nicht eingesperrt hatte, als sie die Möglichkeit dazu hatte.

Seitdem hatte sie nur Stress und doppelt soviel Arbeit und alles wegen ihm. Schon alleine den Papierkrieg, den er mit seinen Alleingängen verursachte, war für sie kaum noch zu bewältigen und nun holte sie ihn auch noch aus jeder Scheiße raus in die er hineingeraten war. Verdammt nochmal sie hatte auch noch einen Job! Unbewusst stieg sie wieder aufs Gaspedal und drückte es bis zum Anschlag durch. Es war ihr egal ob ein Streifenpolizist versuchte sie anzuhalten, sie würde sowieso nicht stehen bleiben. Entschlossen biss sie die Zähne zusammen.

~ ° ~

Noch kannte sie den Namen ihres Gönners nicht, aber eines konnte sie schon mit Sicherheit sagen. Dieser verfügte selbst über gute Kontakte. Schließlich hatte er es geschafft sie zu finden und das in einer so großen Stadt wie New York. Zoe betrachtete unauffällig ihren Fahrer. Prägte sich jedes noch so kleine Detail über ihn ein. Alles was ihr ins Auge stach. Die auffallende Narbe in seinem Gesicht zeichnete ihn in besonderer, einzigartiger Weise. Sein Auftraggeber würde nicht schwer zu finden sein.

Doch zuerst galt ihre ganze Aufmerksamkeit John. Ihr ganzes Denken drehte sich einzig um ihn und zum Teufel, egal was ihr Gönner forderte, er würde es kriegen, solange sie John unverletzt und am Leben vorfand.

Die Anspannung der letzten Stunden begann an ihren Nerven zu zehren. Jedenfalls malte sie sich in ihrem Kopf jedes nur denkbare Szenario aus und jedes endete gleich – John war am Schluss tot.

„Sie können nicht etwas schneller fahren?", bat sie leise, dabei blickte sie starr zur Frontscheibe, ohne auch nur etwas wahrzunehmen. Sie sah aus dem Augenwinkel wie der Mann seinen Kopf schüttelte.

„Wenn ich noch schneller fahre, kommen wir vermutlich nie an, sondern stellen uns lediglich unendlich langen Fragen der Highway Polizei!", erwiderte der Mann trocken und fuhr im gleichen Tempo weiter.

~ ° ~

Hart schlug er sich mit der Waffe gegen die Stirn. Er sollte es endlich beenden. Ihm einen Kugel in den Kopf jagen und dann vergessen. Aber noch war er nicht mit ihm fertig. Dieser Bastard hatte, wegen seiner Schlampe von Frau, sein Leben ruiniert, dabei hatte ihn dieses Miststück nie wirklich geliebt. Er hatte es gespürt. Da war immer ein anderer gewesen.

Und nun hatte er ihn. Er hatte die Macht über ihn. Peter legte die Waffe auf den Küchentresen und ballte die Hände zu Fäusten. Nein, so einfach würde er ihn nicht sterben lassen. John Reese hatte ihn in einem mexikanischen Gefängnis verrotten lassen und für das hatte er noch nicht genug bezahlt.

Immerhin hatte er nichts getan. Jessica war gestürzt. Er hatte damit nichts zu tun. Sie war eben ein tolpatschiger Trampel gewesen. Rastlos begann er auf und ab zu laufen. Erneut drohte die Wut ihn zu übermannen. So konnte er sich Reese nicht annehmen. Er würde ihn doch nur einfach umbringen.

„Versorgt ihn!", befahl er seinen Männern.

John Reese sollte fit sein, für eine zweite Runde. Er würde ihn solange quälen, bis er ihn anflehte ihn umzubringen. Peter wollte John komplett am Boden sehen. Er sollte sich vor ihm winden und im Staub kriechen. John sollte sich so fühlen, wie er es getan hatte. Genau so.


	9. Chapter 9

9

„Wir bekommen Gäste!"

Peter schloss kurz die Augen. Er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass man ihm so schnell auf die Schliche kam. Eigentlich hatte er vorgehabt dann schon gar nicht mehr hier zu sein. Er hatte Geschäfte zu erledigen und John war nur so etwas wie ein Zwischenstopp gewesen.

„Bring mir meine Waffe!", befahl er und machte sich auf den Weg zu John. Er würde ihm eine Kugel in den Kopf jagen und dann abhauen.

„Wir sollten fliehen!", warf sein Mann ein, der ihm mit der Waffe gefolgt war.

„Nicht solange er noch lebt!", herrschte Peter ihn grob an und riss ihm seine Waffe aus den Händen.

„Polizei! Aufmachen!"

Heftig wurde an die Eingangstür geklopft. Peter dachte gar nicht daran diese zu öffnen. Er wollte John tot sehen, dass war alles was für ihn zählte. Und er würde auf keinen Fall mehr ins Gefängnis gehen. Lieber würde er sterben.

~ ° ~

Die Fahrt schien kein Ende nehmen zu wollen. Wie lange war sie schon unterwegs? Zu lange für ihr Geschmack. Ein Blick zur Seite ließ sie die Frage, die ihr auf der Zunge lag, sogleich wieder vergessen. Ihr Chauffeur würde bestimmt nicht schneller fahren, auch wenn sie ihn noch so sehr darum bat. Unbewusst begann sie mit den Fingernägeln gegen das Armaturenbrett zu klopfen.

Um sich abzulenken rief sie Finch an und zu ihrem Glück erreichte sie ihn auch. Mit wenigen Worten wurde ihr klar, dass auch er bereits zu John unterwegs war.

„Wann wollten Sie es mir sagen?" Ihre Worte fielen ungewollt hart aus. Sie war wütend. Finch hatte sie ausgeschlossen, obwohl er doch wusste, dass sie sich große Sorgen um John machte.

„Detektiv Carter ist bereits vor Ort. Sie wird sich um alles kümmern.", erklärte dieser ihr knapp.

Statt einer Antwort legte Zoe einfach auf. Sie war zu wütend um mit Finch zu reden. Er wusste wo John steckte und hatte ihr kein einziges Wort gesagt. Sobald sie bei John war und wusste, dass es ihm gutging, würde sie sich um Finch kümmern. So konnte er mit den Menschen nicht umgehen. Endlich bogen sie vom Highway ab. Lange konnte es nicht mehr dauern, bis sie bei ihm war.

~ ° ~

Carter pochte noch einmal energisch gegen die Tür. Dahinter war John gefangen. Peter Arndt, von dem alle dachten er wäre tot, war wieder da und hatte sich ihn geschnappt. Wie oft hatte John ihr schon beigestanden und ihr auch das Leben gerettet?

„Ich schlag die verdammte Tür ein, wenn Sie nicht sofort aufmachen!", brüllte sie.

Heftig schlug sie mit der Hand gegen das Holz. Ihre Geduld war zu Ende. Carter zog ihre Waffe und zielte auf das Schloss. Wenn Arndt ihr nicht die Tür öffnete, dann würde sie das eben selbst machen.

Laut hallte der Schuss in ihren Ohren, aber er erfüllte seinen Zweck. Die Tür war offen. Ihre Waffe vor sich herhaltend schlich sie sich über die Schwelle. Angespannt leckte sie sich über die trockenen Lippen. Es war unheimlich still im Haus. War sie zu spät? Sie hoffte nicht. Entschlossen ging sie weiter. Dabei blickte sie auch immer wieder zurück. Carter hatte nicht vor sich in einen Hinterhalt locken zu lassen, aber es blieb still. Mit jedem Schritt den sie tat, schwante auch ihre Hoffnung John zu finden.

~ ° ~

Mit ihnen hielt gleichzeitig ein anderer Wagen. Finch und Fusco stiegen aus. Zoe sprang aus dem anderen Wagen.

„Miss Morgan ...", begann Finch, wurde von Zoe zornig unterbrochen.

„Ich werde mich später mit Ihnen darüber unterhalten!", sagte sie hart und eilte, ohne stehen zu bleiben, auf das Haus zu.

Verwundert blickte sowohl Harold wie auch Lionel hinter ihr her, um ihr sodann zu folgen. Sie hatten die Tür noch nicht erreicht, als ein Schuss ertönte. Erschrocken blieben alle stehen. Bleich sah Zoe über ihre Schulter zurück. Sie schaffte es offensichtlich nicht weiter gehen. Harold blieb neben ihr stehen und deutete Fusco mit dem Kopf weiterzugehen. Sie alle befürchteten das Schlimmste. Den Tod von John.

Zoe hatte die Augen geschlossen. Was wenn er tatsächlich tot war? Sie war nicht bereit für ihn. In ihrer Welt passte kein Mann, keine Beziehungen und schon gar keine Gefühle. Letzteres lenkte sie nur von ihrer Arbeit ab und brachte Unruhe in ihr Leben. Für all das hatte sie keinerlei Verwendung. Sie brauchte keine unnötigen Komplikationen in ihrer Welt. Nur strafte sie sich gerade selber der Lüge mit ihrem bloßem Hiersein.

Sie war hierher geeilt, weil John sie brauchte. Und weil sie ihn brauchte. Das einzige was sie von ihm jetzt noch trennte, waren nur ein paar wenige Schritte. Nur konnte sie sich nicht dazu überwinden diese zu gehen. Sie hatte Angst davor was sie erwarten könnte. Plötzlich fühlte sie eine Hand auf ihren Arm.

„Es geht ihm gut!", sagte Harold zuversichtlich, doch spürte Zoe den Zweifel hinter seinen Worten. Auch Harold hatte Angst. Sie war mit ihren Gefühlen nicht alleine.

„Es tut mir leid, dass ich Sie nicht angerufen habe.", kam es leise von Harold. Tief holte Zoe Luft. Sie hatte sich gehen lassen. Energisch strafte sie ihre Schultern.

„Schon gut! Ich habe auch ohne Ihre Hilfe hierher gefunden!", erwiderte sie kalt, machte einen Schritt von ihm fort und automatisch auf das Haus zu.

Hinter ihr war immer noch Harold und sie glaubte einen mitleidigen Blick von ihm auf sich ruhen zu fühlen. Das war der Ansporn des sie brauchte. Ohne jedes weitere Zögern trat sie in das Haus. Sie empfing die gleiche Stille wie zuvor Carter. Niemand schien hier zu sein und dann brach die Hölle los. Schüsse fielen und Männer rannten flüchtend aus dem Haus, aber John war nicht dabei. Unwillkürlich beschleunigte Zoe ihren Schritt. Sie musste ihn finden.

~ ° ~

„Ich habe solange darauf gewartet dir endlich eine verdammte Kugel in den Kopf zu jagen und nun ist es soweit!" Voller Hass sah Peter auf ihn herab. John fehlte die Kraft zum Aufstehen. So blickte er bloß vom Boden zu ihm hoch.

„Dann tue es und hör auf davon zu reden!" John war bereit. Ohne Furcht sah er in den Lauf der Waffe, die Peter auf ihn gerichtet hatte.

Er hörte wie sich der Finger am Abzug krümmte. Schon bald würde der Knall des Schusses das Letzte sein, das er zu hören bekam. Der Schuss erklang, doch der Schmerz und sein Tod blieben aus. Stattdessen brach vor seinen Augen Peter tot zusammen. Hinter ihm entdeckte er Carter. Sie hatte ihm das Leben gerettet.

„Wie?", brachte er fragend über die Lippen.

„Elias!", erwiderte sie schlicht. Nach einem letzten kontrollierenden Blick, steckte sie ihre Waffe weg und beugte sich zu ihm herab.

„Sie brauchen einen Arzt!"

„Es geht mir gut.", antwortete er schwach.

„Das sehe ich!", kam es trocken von Carter. Plötzlich hörten sie hinter sich ein Geräusch.

„Bleiben Sie hier! Ich bin gleich zurück!", befahl ihm Carter.

Diese zückte ihre Waffe und war auch schon fort. Gerne wäre er ihr gefolgt und so rappelte John sich unter Schmerzen vom Boden auf. Als er endlich stand hörte er Schüsse. Fest biss er die Zähne aufeinander und ging los. Er musste Carter helfen. Weit kam er nicht.

Unwillkürlich sah er sich dem Menschen, an den er in den vergangenen Stunden mehr als einmal denken musste gegenüber.

„Du hier?", brachte er erstaunt über die Lippen, dann verließ ihn die Kraft. Bevor er zu Boden gehen konnte, fing sie ihn auf.

„Natürlich bin ich hier! Wo sollte ich sonst sein?", flüsterte sie ihm zu und schloss ihn fest in ihre Arme.


	10. Chapter 10

10

„Peter Arndt ist tot!" Zufrieden schloss Carter die Akte. Bis jetzt galt dieser offiziell als vermisst. In ihrem Bericht schrieb sie ein anonymer Hinweis brachte sie auf Arndts Spur. Als sie am Haus ankam, hat er sofort seine Waffe gezückt und wollte auf sie schießen. Deshalb war sie gezwungen gewesen ihn zu töten. Arndt konnte nur aufgrund seine DNA identifiziert werden. Sein Gesicht war vollkommen verändert.

„Woher wusstest du eigentlich wo er ist?", fragte Fusco sie.

„Ich bekam einen Hinweis.", antwortete sie schlicht.

„Und du verrätst auch mir nicht von wem?"

„Nein!" Carter legte die Akte zu den abgeschlossenen Fällen und verließ das Revier.

~ ° ~

Sanft strich sie ihm über die Hand. Er schlief. Harold hatte ihn in seine Wohnung bringen lassen und einen Arzt herbeigeschafft. Ohne Fragen zu stellen hatte dieser John behandelt, einige Medikamente für ihn aufgeschrieben und war dann wieder gegangen. John war bis jetzt noch nicht erwacht, was vermutlich an der Spritzte gegen die Schmerzen lag, die der Arzt ihm verabreicht hatte. Zoe wachte über ihn. Nichts und niemand konnte sie davon abhalten. Sie wäre auch dann nicht gegangen, wenn um sie die Welt einstürzen würde.

Langsam begann er sich zu regen. Scheinbar erwachte er. Aufmerksam beobachtete Zoe ihn, zog aber zugleich ihre Hand zurück. Nur weil sie … hieß das nicht das er … vermutlich hatte er noch nie so an sie gedacht, wie sie an ihn. Fest presste sie ihre Lippen aufeinander. Besser er erfuhr nie was sie, in den Stunden der Ungewissheit über sein Schicksal, gefühlt hatte. Unbewusst nahm sie eine aufrechte Haltung ein.

Aus ihrer Mimik, in der zuvor so viel Gefühl gelegen war, wich jede Emotion. Automatisch legte sie ein unverbindliches Lächeln auf ihre Lippen. Gerade rechtzeitig, denn in diesem Moment schlug John die Augen auf. Orientierungslos sah er um sich. An ihr blieb sein Blick schließlich hängen.

„Er ist tot. Alles ist gut. Du bist in Sicherheit.", sprudelte es ungefragt aus ihr heraus.

Zugleich fühlte sie Wärme in ihre Wangen aufsteigen. Sie benahm sich wie ein unreifer Backfisch. Nicht einmal als Teenager hatte sie sich so verhalten. John nahm den Blick von ihr und sah zur Decke hoch. Er sagte kein Wort. Unwillkürlich fragte sie sich woran er nur dachte.

~ ° ~

Er hatte, wider erwartend, überlebt. Und nun erwachte er hier an der Seite des Menschen an den er in den Stunden, in denen er seinen Tod erwartet hatte, immer zu gedacht hatte. Seit dem Tag an dem Jessica gestorben war, war er, an sie gebunden, gefangen gewesen. Doch nun war er frei. Ein Teil von ihm würde Jessica für immer lieben und auch die Schuld, die er durch ihren Tod auf sich geladen hatte, mit dieser würde er den Rest seines Lebens leben müssen.

Doch nun war er entschlossen nach vorne zu sehen. Diese für ihn plötzlich wieder möglichen Zukunft hoffte er mit Zoe Morgan zu verbringen. Er war kein großer Redner und auch jetzt fehlten ihm die richtigen Worte. Zoe Morgan war anders als jene Frauen mit denen er bisher Kontakt hatte. Entweder diese waren vom Gemüt mehr wie seine Jessica, reine Geschöpfe, ohne jeglichen arg, oder so wie er. Soldatinnen bereit jeden möglichen Feind auf der Stelle zu töten.

Zoe passte weder zu einen, noch zur anderen Sorte Frau. Sie war in ihrem Wesen und in ihrer Art einzigartig und deshalb fiel es ihm schwer sich ihr zu öffnen. Gerade als er etwas sagen wollte, kam sie ihm zuvor.

„Ich sollte gehen und damit du dich ausruhen kannst.", kam es leise von ihr.

„Bleib!", bat er schroff, umso es sogleich zu bereuen. Wenn er vorhatte sie zu vertreiben, so war er mit diesem Tonfall betimmt auf dem besten Weg damit.

„Warum?" Ihre Frage traf ihn unvorbereitet und sicher wäre es ihm leichter gefallen darauf zu antworten, wenn sie nicht so weit entfernt von ihm Posten bezogen hätte. Tief holte er Luft. Vielleicht war jetzt der einzige Zeitpunkt gekommen um seine Gefühle zum Ausdruck zu bringen. Entschlossen wagte er einen Versuch.

„Es gibt einiges das ich mit dir bereden möchte. Dinge aus meinem Leben die du wissen solltest und da wäre noch ein Vorschlag den ich dir machen möchte."

~ ° ~

Sie fühlte ihr Herz schneller schlagen und automatisch riet alles in ihr so schnell und so weit wie möglich von hier zu fliehen. Von ihm zu fliehen. Denn wenn sie blieb, und da war sie sich ganz sicher, würde sie es vermutlich nie mehr schaffen von ihm wegzukommen.

„Vor sehr langer Zeit lernte ich eine wunderschöne Frau kennen. Ich verliebte mich in sie und erlebte mit ihr, wie ich glaubte, die beste Zeit meines Lebens. Das eine Frau wie sie einen Mann wie mich lieben könnte, wagte ich nie zu hoffen. Ich war bereit mein Leben für sie aufzugeben um bei ihr sein zu können. Doch schreckliche Ereignisse zwangen mich sie zu verlassen. Ich diente meinem Land als gehorsamer Soldat und verpflichtete mich darüber hinaus. Aus Wochen wurden Monate und aus Monate Jahre und so war es nur natürlich das sie sich in einen anderen verliebte."

Hier machte er eine Pause. Zoe konnte sehen, wie schwer es ihm fiel darüber zu sprechen.

„Sie hat diesen Mann geheiratet und eigentlich sollte hier die Geschichte enden. Sie sollte bis ans Ende ihrer Tage glücklich sein, aber so kam es nicht. Ihr Anruf erreichte mich als ich im Einsatz war und so schaffte ich es nicht sie zu retten.", erzählte er weiter.

„Du musst sie sehr geliebt haben.", kam es tonlos von Zoe.

„Das habe ich und das werde ich auch immer tun."

Seine Worte versetzten ihr einen schweren Schlag. Als hätte sie es geahnt. Sie vergeudete hier ihre Zeit. Er würde nie …

„Aber ich habe sie gehen lassen. Sie bleibt als Erinnerung. Doch nun gibt es anderes auf das ich meinen Blick gerichtet habe." Provozierend ruhten seine Augen auf ihr. Erneut fiel ihr Herz aus seinem ruhigen Takt und beschleunigte sich unerklärlicher Weise.

„Ich habe einer Frau nicht viel zu bieten. Wie du weißt, befinde ich mich immer auf der Flucht. Komme und gehe, dank Harold, zu den unmöglichsten Tages- und Nachtzeiten. Für eine Frau an meiner Seite kein leichtes Leben. Könntest du dir vorstellen so zu leben?"

Überrascht holte sie Luft.

„Ich ...", erwiderte Zoe stotternd.

„Komm her!", bat er sie sanft und wie von selbst eilte sie auf ihn zu, blieb aber auf halbem Weg stehen.

„Ich will das sich unsere Freundschaft verändert."

~ ° ~

Schweigend wartete er auf ihre Antwort. Wie würde sie sich entscheiden? Fühlte sie das gleiche wie er?

„Ich liebe meine Unabhängigkeit. Ich mag die Dinge so wie sie in meinem Leben laufen. Irgendwelche Komplikationen vermeide ich tunlichst und nun fragst du mich ob ich mit dir eine Beziehung eingehe?"

Unruhig begann sie auf und ab zu laufen. Der Drang zu fliehen wurde einzig von dem unwiderstehlichen Gefühl zu bleiben übertroffen.

„Ja!", hörte sie John sagen. Diese eine Wort stürzte sie in einen tiefen Strudel aus den unterschiedlichsten Empfindungen.

„Das wäre vermutlich das Dümmste, das ich je tun könnte."

„Ist es nicht gut von Zeit zu Zeit dummes zu tun? Musst du immer Vernünftig sein?"

Zoe hatte ihm einmal anvertraut wie wichtig ihr ihre Unabhängigkeit war. Wie sehr sie ihr ärmliches Leben auf dem Lande gehasst hatte. Sie war eine starke Frau, die sich selbst erschaffen hatte. Sie blieb ihm auf seine Frage eine Antwort schuldig. Stattdessen hastete sie durch den Raum auf die Tür zu. Sie würde also gehen und ihn verlassen. An der Tür hielt sie inne.

„Ich könnte so etwas verrücktes tun und dir sagen, dass du mir etwas bedeutest.", begann sie. Ihre Hand lag bereits auf der Türklinke.

„Verrücktes?", hakte er nach. Seine Stimme war eine Spur dunkler, weicher, intensiver geworden und jagte ihr einen angenehmen Schauer über den Rücken.

„Wäre es nicht verrückt einem Mann, der ständig irgendwelchen Kugeln hinterherjagt, zu sagen man empfindet etwas für ihn?", fragte sie statt einer Antwort zurück.

„Vielleicht ...", kam es vorsichtig von ihm.

„Vielleicht was?" Sie stand immer noch, den Rücken ihm zugekehrt, an der Tür.

„Vielleicht brauchst du etwas Aufregung in deinem Leben?", schlug er ihr vor.

Er war ohne das sie es merkte an sie herangetreten und stand nun dicht hinter ihr. Unwillkürlich biss sie sich auf die Lippen. Seine Nähe traf sie unvorbereitet und erschütterte sie bis tief in ihr Herz. Sachte berührte er sie an den Schultern.

„Zoe?" Langsam drehte sie sich um. Ihr war klar, sobald sie in seine Augen blickte, würde sie nie wieder von seiner Seite weichen, außer er schickte sie fort.

„Zoe Morgan", flüsterte er, als sich ihre Augen trafen, dann küsste er sie.

„Willst du mich so überzeugen?", fragte sie forsch, sobald sie wieder zu Atem gekommen war.

„Das hatte ich vor.", sagte er augenzwinkernd.

„Es funktioniert.", erwiderte sie leise und küsste ihn erneut.

Sie hatte nie ernsthafte Beziehungen gehabt. Natürlich gab es Männer in ihrem Leben, aber die gingen fast so schnell wie sie kamen. John war wohl die große Ausnahme in ihrem Leben.

„Vermutlich werde ich dich bereits morgen wieder verlassen.", prophezeite sie ihm lächelnd.

„Dann werde ich dir wohl hinterher jagen müssen.", sagte er trocken und versuchte ihr einen weiteren Kuss zu stehlen, doch sie wich ihm aus.

„Wir sollten, denke ich, eine Pause einlegen!", schlug sie heißer vor. Fragend sah er sie an.

„Du bist gerade nicht in Form um an, du weißt schon was, zu denken!", zog sie ihn auf und schob sich etwas von ihm fort.

„Dann müssen wir das zu einem späteren Zeitpunkt fortsetzten.", sagte er anzüglich. „Ich bin froh, dass du geblieben bist!", fügte er noch hinzu.

„Tja vermutlich werde ich es mit Sicherheit schon bald bereuen, aber ich bin auch froh noch hier zu sein." Zoe ließ ihn nicht aus den Augen. Er stand immer noch etwas wackelig auf den Beinen. Er hätte nicht aufstehen sollen.

„Du solltest dich wieder ins Bett legen!", schlug sie ihm vor. Zustimmend nickte er mit dem Kopf.

„Zoe!", sagte er und streckte die Hand nach ihr aus. Sobald sie ihre Hand in die seinige gelegt hatte, zog er sie mit sich Richtung Bett. Sanft küsste er ihre Finger, bevor er ihre Hand losließ und sich wieder zwischen die Laken schlüpfte. „Du musst mir etwas versprechen!", bat sie leise. „Was?", hakte er plötzlich misstrauisch nach. „Tu das nie wieder! Lass dich nie wieder auf so eine gefährliche Situation ein. Ich hatte … Angst.", gestand sie ihm.

„Die hatte ich auch.", erwiderte er ruhig. „Angst davor dich nicht wieder zu sehen." Sein

Geständnis trieb ihr die Tränen in die Augen.

„Du bist ein gottverdammter Idiot!", fauchte sie grob. Sie war wütend auf ihn, weil er ihr so viel bedeutete und weil er sie fast zum Weinen gebracht hatte.

„Ja, aber von nun an dein Idiot!", sagte er und lächelte zu ihr hoch.

Sie fand dieses Lächeln unverschämt, denn er sah dann immer viel zu gut aus und eigentlich vergaß sie alles was auch immer sie ihm sagen wollte.

„Es wird nicht leicht!", sagte sie ernst.

„Nein, das wird es nicht. Aber wenn wir das gewollt hätten ...", kam es rau von ihm.

„Hätten wir uns schon längst jemand anderen gesucht!", vervollständigte sie seinen Satz.

Sie griff nach seiner Hand und hielt sie fest.

„Zoe?"

„Hm?"

„Ich mag dich. Ich mag dich sogar sehr!"

Still lächelte sie in sich hinein. Vielleicht war jetzt der richtige Zeitpunkt gekommen ihrem Leben eine neue Wendung zu geben.

„Heiraten werde ich dich aber nicht!", kam es streng von ihr.

Sie hörte ihn hinter sich auflachen.

„Darüber können wir uns später einmal streiten!", schlug er vor und zog sie zu sich.

„Okay, später!", wisperte sie und küsste ihn.


End file.
